I am the Enemy
by Sideos
Summary: Dib pushes Zim over the edge, and so Zim delivers Dibs worst nightmere apone him. He makes Dib his own worst enemy. Is not for people who don't watch the news...
1. A step too far

Written on the forehead of Invader Sideos. I had this idea while eating a chicken korma and listening to the levellers 'one way' (which is an amazing song might I add) at first I though it was a totally overdone idea. I mean...it was sooo obvious (to me anyway) I was thinking "Golly gosh, top hole and all that rot (I'm British) Dib turning Irkin! What a obviously overdone idea hohoho" Then after a quick scan of the Invader Zim fic archives I found 2, count em 2, Fic's which involved Dib turning Irkin. I found LOADS of Zim being human. I then realised "God save the queen, it must be incredibly hard to write Dib as an Irkin" but then I thought "What what? And all that. It can only be has hard as writing Zim as a human" So here I am filling the gap in what must be an INCREADLBY overlook sub-fic-genre. I'm giving warnings now. This will have NO ZADR! So those of you looking for a bit of smooching can get lost. It WILL be serious and therefore probably have some Ooc scenes. It may get a bit angst...Depends on how I write the planned scene but I'm hoping it won't last the whole story thou so don't worry. It will also have a torture scene which may offend those who have been tortured...or something. Just a warning to those of pathetic fear feeling hearts turn away. Now.

Ps I don't own Zim...but one day I shall... oh the best one is this spoken by the great creator himself

**JhnenV: **heh...just kick any shifty looking people who look NICK-related, in the groin.

---------------------------------

Zim sat at his desk resting his head on his hand and looking bored. The day so far had been a particularly bad one. It had been raining the night before and he had forgotten to paste himself before going to skool. As a result he had been splashed by several cars and was currently feeling the burning sensation in his skin slowly beginning to were off. To top it off, Dib was being extra mean today. He was still on a high from stopping Zim's latest plan to destroy him.

Zim sighed tiredly and focused on the sinister looking being supposedly 'teaching' them. "And so, to round up, the Easter bunny doesn't exist. Furthermore, Christmas isn't real and all your childhood heroes are dead. Any questions?"

Mrs Bitters looked venomously round the class, daring any pupils to question her authority. "Good." She began to carry on with her usual doom speech as Zim laid his face on his desk. When would this pathetic earth day end?

Just then a shout came from across the classroom. "Hey, Zim! Watch out!" a large ball of soggy paper hit the side if Zim's face. A second later he fell of his chair, rolling round in pain.

"YAAGGG!"

None of the other kids bothered to look up from their desks, as Zim rolled violently around the classroom screaming. The paper had been soaked in water, meaning it could have only been thrown by one person.

"Dib..." Zim picked himself up and gave Dib the most evil stare he could muster, but it quickly fell apart as the tediousness of the day came rushing back in. Dib sat on the other side of the classroom, looking very pleased with himself and already was preparing another water soaked paper ball. Zim slowly trudged back to his seat and resumed his face down stance.

He didn't notice Dib walk over until he was standing right on-top of him. "Hey, Zim, you look kinda down. Too much of last nights defeat getting to ya?"

Zim lifted his face up slightly just to he could see Dibs stupidly large head. He spoke wearily, in no mood for conversation. "Go away, Dib-human. I AM ZIM! I'm not in the mood today for you're pathetic-ness." Zim looked back down again, but Dib wouldn't leave.

Dibs voice faked kindness and was heavy with mocking tones."AWWW, what's the matter? The big bad alien invader had enough? You ran out of worthless ideas to try and takeover the earth? Are you going to finally admit that you're beaten then?"

But Zim wouldn't, for once, rise to Dib's bait. "I said go away, earth waste product." Dib huffed and Zim heard him walk off and second later another water ball hit him.

Waiting in the lunch queue, Zim was even more depressed. The side of his face was quietly smoking and Dib had not let up on his intense torture. His day, if possible, had gotten worse. The other kids had joined in Dib's attack purely for the reason of someone to insult and Zim had already been shoved in 3 lockers and been tripped up 5 times, but every time instead of destroying the one who had insulted his superiority he had just carried on slowly and sadly. A large dollop of sludge that passed of as food was dropped onto Zim's tray and he walked, emotionless, to his table. _Finally_, he though to himself, _some time of my own_. He allowed himself a satisfied smile and slowly lent back on his seat. _I'll do something to that Dib tomorrow...Maybe if I changed his hands to rocks, no then he could still hit me. Hmm maybe if I fused them together...Yer that sounds good._

"Hey, Zim! Watch out!"

A massive piece of meat landed on the side of his head and Zim screamed in pain. He was already half way round the room when he finally managed to pull the offending meat off. Immediately he turned towards the one person he knew would attack him like that. Despite the mass of laughter in the hall one person laughed the loudest. The big headed, scythe haired human, Dib. Zim was tired of feeling sorry for himself and his face twisted in rage. His eyes narrowed dangerously and an evil fire had erupted in his eyes, his scowl showed that he was grinding his teeth together and his claw-like fingers were digging into his palms. The laughter quickly died down as the children saw the look in Zim's eye, but Dib kept laughing. Zim slowly but menacingly, like a predator would stalk a prey, walked over to him.

Dib stopped laughing, but still smiled coolly in the face of Zim's anger. "What's the matter, Zim have you finally decided to fight back?"

"No, Dib-beast I know exactly what I'm going to do." Even Dib had to falter in the face of the dark menace in Zim's voice. "I gave you the chance to stop, the chance to leave me alone today, but just had to keep pushing, didn't you? You and you're whole stinking race just had to keep insulting me, didn't you? Well, Dib you're going to pay. Oh yes. I'm going to make your worst nightmare reality."

Dib moved forward with a fearless look in his eyes. "You can't do that, Zim, because my worst nightmare," And Dib moved his face even closer at this "Would be to be you." Dib thought Zim was going to stomp off angrily, maybe even hit him, but he did something that knocked Dib totally off balance.

Zim moved his head closer so that their foreheads were almost touching and almost whisperingly, so that only he and Dib heard, said "Then so be it." At that he turned around and walked off, the crowd that had gathered moving around him, leaving Dib very worried.

That night Dib was restless. He walked into the kitchen and hopped onto a seat beside his sister, looking over his shoulder.

Gaz looked up from her meal of instant noodles. "What? You still worried about that thing that Zim said?" Her voice was cold and uncaring, but she asked anyway. It was good to keep Dib under the illusion that she barely cared for what he did. That way it hurt him all the more when she crushed him.

"No...Well, yes. You should have heard the way he said it, Gaz. It sounded like he really meant it." Dib played around with his food.

"Zim's an idiot. If he can't even get a good disguise, how will he ever take revenge on you?" Dib looked up, startled. Gaz was never this nice.

"Yea, I suppose, but I'd still feel better if I did some spying on him. Wanna come?" Dibs hopes had been pushed up by Gaz's comments.

"No."

Dib looked defeated. "Why not? You never do anything else around here."

Gaz finished off her noodles and began to walk towards the living room "I have more important things to do." But Dib wanted a proper answer.

"More important then helping to save the world? All you ever do is watch TV and drink sodas." Gaz didn't even turn around.

"Precisely."

Dib stared angrily after her, as she walked out the room. "My life sucks. Gaz hates me, my dad's never here. I've never even met my mother... Everyone just abandons me. And I still talk to myself?" For a moment Dib looked destroyed, but then he hopped onto the table. "But if that's the life of the saviour of earth then I must carry on!"

Gaz's voice came sharply from the couch in the next room. "Shut up, Dib!" Dib ignored this and ran to his room to prepare himself for a good nights spying. However, outside the window hovered a small bee. A bee with green glowing eyes.

Zim relaxed back in his observatory, looking at his robot bee spy cam screens and smiling horribly. "So you hate your life, Dib-pig...Then I will give you a new life. A better life. An Irkin life."

Dib dodged around the small holes in the gnome field and hopped through the window. He held his camera in one hand and had a rucksack on his back filled with gadgets and devises that could help him against his arch-foe. He had expected some resistance, but Zim wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not even the computer had detected his presence. He felt that there was something not right...It was quiet...too quiet.

Just then, a massive crashing noise ripped through the house and Dib dove behind the couch, his eyes just peeking 'round. "Ok, I gotz the popped-corn, I gotz the so-daz and I gotz the re-motez WOOOO scary monkey show!" G.I.R walked into the room carrying a bowl full of food and a remote on his head.

Dib relaxed and walked out from behind the couch. "Hi, G.I.R, how's it going?" Dib said in a friendly tone, knowing that Zim's robot was too insane to attack him.

However, G.I.R jumped into duty mode."Intruder alert! Must eliminate threat immediately!" But Dib kept his smile.

"I'll give you a cookie if you let me see Zim."

G.I.R seemed to relax back into his cyan mode and launched at Dib, simultaneously attaching himself to Dibs leg. "WOOOO! reeeeeaaaaalllly?"

Dib took out a pre prepared cookie from his jacket and threw it in the corner. "Go get it G.I.R!" G.I.R ran off immediately and Dib took the chance to go down into the under base through the bin. He made sure to take pictures of all the rooms he passed, but suddenly he arrived at one room he had never seen before. Unlike the other ones this room was dark, but the light cast from the corridor showed the shadows of large equipment and some tanks filled with, what looked like, water.

Dib let his curiosity carry him into the room and taking out a torch from his backpack he began to look 'round. What he found was astonishing, there were detailed maps of the human body everywhere, as well as some of what Dib assumed to be Zim's-species. His camera was already snapping away at these invaluable pieces of alien existence. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, it was a drawing labelled in Zim's confusing language, but it was the little picture at the side that really caught his attention. Dib shone his touch on the drawing and narrowed his eyes. It seemed to be of a human, then an arrow, then a Irkin. A feeling of dread built inside him but his hand had already began reaching towards the picture. Closer, closer, his hand was just about to clasp the handle...

"COMPUTER, ATTACK AND DETAIN!" Zim's voice ripped through the silence and all chaos broke loose. Lights exploded around him and all the machines turned on creating a huge assault of sound. Dib jumped up, startled, dropping his camera. A cold robotic arm quickly wrapped itself around him, instantly preventing any more movement. It hoisted him into the air.

Zim strode triumphantly into the room, a huge grin plastered on his face. His voice was cruel and filled with the joy of his new prize. "I see you have found my bio-experimentation room, Dib-monkey. Congratulations."

Dib didn't like the sound of 'bio-experimentation'.

"Don't worry, by next morning you won't remember any of this." Dib was suddenly feeling very ill. A great fear grew within him as his mind went back to the argument in the lunch room.

Dib's voice was hard and angry, but it was laced with fear "What are you going to do to me?" Zim pressed a few buttons on a keyboard and Dib's backpack was taken off him. He was then thrown into a water tank and was submerged in greenish liquid.

"Get me out of HERE!" Dib was silently surprised that he could breathe and talk in the water-like substance.

Zim turned his attention to the main screen and began pulling up files. He began to talk like Dib's farther would when telling Dib how an experiment worked in the rare moments the professor let him into his labs.

"What you are submerged in is a military healing fluid. However, it also serves as an excellent experimentation holder. I have been studying your disgusting human body and I have found ways to alter it." At this Dib had sudden flashes of when he and Zim were turned to bologna.

"Haven't you already done this type of stuff with the bologna attack?" Dib was curious all of a sudden on what precisely Zim had been studying. To him it could be life or death.

"Yes, yes, but that was with substances the human body was linked to, this was much harder. I was trying to find a way to turn the human DNA into something completely different."

He looked at Dib with a sinister smile. "Something alien." Dib slowly began to remember the words he and Zim had spoken that afternoon.

_My worst nightmare_, Zim walked over to a control panel,

_would be_, he began manipulating the controls,

_to be you. _The top and bottom of the tank gave way to reveal two strange looking metal orbs.

_Then_, Zim pulled a lever,

_So_, the orbs began to glow,

_Be_, Dib began panicking and banging on the glass, but Zim's smile grew ever wider as his finger hovered over a button,

_It. _The finger went down and Dib blacked-out.

---------------------------------------------

OOOOO! So very tense filled…I hope! Yes I wrote this chapter quite quickly as I suppose all writers do when staring on a project they've wanted to do for ages. More is a-cumin!


	2. It begins

Stamped on your arm by Invader Sideos. I've been planning this part of the story in my head for ages. All 'transformation' sequences in fan fics are over in minutes, and I mean minutes. I often think "Where's the pain? Where's the horrifically accurate descriptions? Where's the screams and evil laughter?" so I am going to rectify all that by donating an entire chapter to Dibs transition from this earthly skin to one of an Irkin kind. The time is 12:18 AM as I write this and my 'cutting down on sleep' plan is going well.

I don't own Zim. I wonder what would happen if I did...

---------------------------------------

Dib slowly opened one eye. His body ached, every last cell of it. He lay on his bed fully clothed, feeling like he had been hit with a truck. Despite his pain, the sun shone through the window and he could hear the birds chirping outside. Dib groaned and lifted himself off the bed. He searched his mind for anything that went on last night that made him feel this way, but nothing came up. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his black hair. His eyes widened as he suddenly pulled out a massive clump of it. Running his hand though his hair a second time he pulled out more. He darted over to the mirror and saw that his hair had fallen out quite dramatically in some places, leaving large almost bald spots on his head. In addition to this, he noticed that he seemed a little green in the face, but he put that down to the ill feeling. Looking closer he noticed that his pupils were wider then normal. Immediately, his mind drew 2 conclusions 1: He was very, very ill, or 2: He had done something to seriously annoy Gaz.

He immediately got to work on his first theory, by letting his computer scan him for any diseases.

He was expecting the worst as the screen loaded up the scan results. "Subject Dib has no known diseases currently affecting his body. Subject Dib is running at 120 normal status." He pushed his face right up to the screen disbelieving the results. "No diseases and I'm apparently feeling better then normal? Damm thing must need an update, or a patch, or something."

He got dressed and grabbed an old black winter hat to hide is hair loss. As he was walking down the stairs he wondered what horrifying doom Gaz had placed on him this time.

He was pleasantly surprised to find his dad sitting at the table this morning. "Morning, guys. Hey, Gaz have you doomed me lately, like, last night or something?"

Gaz barely looked up from her cereal. "No, but keep annoying me and I will."

Professor Membrane looked at Dib curiously. "Son, you don't look well. Is everything all right? You should get the house computer to give you a health scan." Dib hopped up onto a chair and began eating his breakfast.

He was quite thankful for his dad's comments. _A__t least someone cares about me_. "It says I'm ok. In fact it says I'm 120 ok."

The professor looked puzzled. "Hmm I don't think anything's wrong with it, I mean I build it so it must be PERFECT! But, nevertheless, I'd better check it after I finish work. You better go to skool, son. I can't excuse you if the machine says you're not ill."

Dib looked at his farther pleadingly. "Oh, come on, dad! Look at me! I'm turning green I'm that ill!"

"Sorry, son but the machine has never been wrong before and besides, knowledge always makes me feel better."

Dib looked again down at his breakfast. _S__o much for caring for me_. He finished his food and, after hopping down to grab his bag he was about to follow Gaz out the door, when it swung open into his face.

A scientist ran into the kitchen, waving a piece of paper and shouting in a mad panic. "Professor! Professor! The bunny experiment is rebelling again!"

Lying on the floor, Dib could hear his dad jump up. "Has he got a battle suit on like last time?"

"Yea, and this one has rockets!"

Dib lifted his head up just as the scientist and his farther came running back through the door, slamming it on his face again. "Good god. Who knows what it will do?"

Dib lay on the floor feeling very painful, especially in his mouth. He lifted a hand to check and found that his mouth was bleeding. After once again picking himself up he went over to the living room mirror to check out any damage. After a quick glance he saw his teeth were still intact, however, at closer inspection...

"AGGGGGG!" Dib was horrified. All his teeth and fallen out, but they had been replaced by two, very long, zipper-like teeth. They were sharp, almost dagger like, and covered in the blood from his gums. When Dib clenched his teeth they slotted together like books on a shelf.

He staggered back from the mirror, panic and fear interjected into his voice. "What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me?" Dib searched his mind for an answer, any answer, but nothing came up. He knew who was doing this to him, but his mind wouldn't connect. It wouldn't reveal the painfully obvious answer to him. In the end he decided to go to skool, something told him he would find the answers there.

Dib walked beside Gaz glumly and unusually silently. He was in too much pain to talk, despite the mass of questions buzzing 'round his mind. Gaz, however seemed to pick up on this.

She spoke in her usual monotone, grim voice. "Why aren't you talking?"

Dib turned his head, his eyes drooped in pain and sickness. "What?"

She didn't look at him, but her voice began spiking with annoyance. "By now my ears should have been deafened from your stupid voice, but you haven't said a word. Why?"

Dib sighed painfully. "My body hurts too much to talk, Gaz...Especially my hands." He held up his, now light green tinged, palms as if looking for any sign of the cause of his illness. Gaz noticed this, held out a finger and poked one of them sharply.

Dib screeched and withdrew his hand, despite the sharp pain in the rest of his arm. "YAWWCH! Why did you do that?"

Gaz answered without even looking at him. "Because your pain is amusing."

Dib stopped, a terrible anger filling his heart. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt so angry at Gaz, angrier then he had ever felt at his little sister. "Why, huh? Why does my pain amuse you? In fact, why do you do all the stuff you do to me? We're family, Gaz and yet you constantly treat me like I'm nothing!"

Gaz stopped too and turned around. Her eyes were filled with wrathful hate. "Do you really wanna know why, Dib? I'll tell you why. It's because you are a week, pathetic, loser, that's why. Every day you go on and on and on about stuff that only _you_ care about. News flash, Dib! Nobody cares what you think anymore. Nobody has EVER cared. Even dad has given up trying to convince you to work with him. That's why I hate you, Dib." She turned and walked away leaving an already hurting Dib feeling worse then he ever had. Dib walked the rest of the way to skool on his own, his head down, barely holding back tears.

Dib walked into class slowly and painfully. The other kids turned their heads, as the ill looking child trudged to his seat. Dib hoped that they wouldn't react. If they did it would be negative. Insults and attacks would certainly happen throughout the day and, especially on this day, all he needed was to be left alone. Out of routine he turned his head towards Zim's seat, but the manic little alien had not yet arrived. Dib turned his head back down to his desk and prayed he could wish away the pain in his hands.

"Hey, Dib, you don't look well." _Oh no, they've started_.

"Maybe he's diseased?"

"Maybe he's contagious!"

"EEEEE DIB'S CONTAGIOUS!" Panic ripped though the class and the stupid kids ran about trying to get away from Dib.

However, a voice that had the roughness of sandpaper shouted out over the class room "SIT IN YOUR PLACES NOW!" the kids immediately obeyed, fearing for their lives if they didn't.

Miss Bitters materialised out of the shadows and turned her snake like eyes on Dib. "Dib, you look more horrible then normal. Go see the nurse for a health scan."

Dib looked reluctantly up from his desk. "I already had one at home this morning and it says I'm ok." _Besides, if I move any further I'll probably collapse_. Just then, the class door burst open and in walked a very victorious looking Zim.

"Great and wonderful earth morning to you all!" Zim strode to his desk and sat down, his fingers laced. Dib looked at Zim with tired eyes. _What was it that Zim was so happy about today? Maybe he has something to do with my pain?_

Zim looked over at Dib. His voice dripped with malicious glee. "What's the matter, Dib? Not feeling your earth-pig self today?" He finished with a massive evil smile, showing off all his zipper like teeth.

_...zipper like teeth..._

Dib eyes shot open as a horrific thought entered his mind.

Sounding much more like usual he suddenly said "Err, on second thought, I think I will go see the nurse." Dib, despite the horrible pain it caused him, jumped of his chair, grabbed a hall pass and ran out the class as fast as he could. However, he turned away from the nurse's office and ran straight into the boys toilets. Thankfully, they were empty.

Dib lent against the bathroom wall gathering his strength, before slowly walking towards the mirrors. He could barely force himself to look at his reflection, his mind fighting off the terrible truth. _No, I can't be...he wouldn't...this isn't real..._ Eventually he finally looked into the mirror and his thoughts halted as he finally accepted the truth.

Dib's eyes had changed radically. His chestnut brown irises had swallowed the pupil and half of each of his eyes. His skin had turned grass green and his ears and nose had shrunk. He took off his hat and found that almost all his hair had gone. Only two large strands were left. Dib realised what they were and slowly a shaking hand reached up to touch them. His finger slightly brushed past one and it twitched, lying flatter against his head. Dib stood for a second, _I'm becoming like him, like Zim. I'm becoming an Irkin. _Suddenly he turned and ran into an empty cubical, throwing up his morning meal.

He lent against the side of the toilet, shaking with uncontrollable fear. Suddenly, a massive pain shot through his ring and middle fingers. He turned his already shaking head to look and almost fainted as he saw them slowly shrink into nothing. Then, even more painfully, he saw his hands correct themselves, as the remaining two fingers moved in to complete his new alien hands. Looking, he saw that they were no longer fingers, but more like claws, sharp and pointed. He flexed them slightly and found that, like his mouth, the pain had gone. He could feel the same thing happening in his feet as his once 5 toed feet became 3 toed claws.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Dib's head shot up to look directly into Zim's scarlet orbs. He had been so shocked by the transformation in his hands, he hadn't even noticed the shadow of his nemesis fall across him. Normally he would have taken the opportunity to attack or insult his enemy. However, a fear gripped him, because he knew Zim had won. And worse of all, he had won by destroying everything Dib used to be. Dib tried to scurry back into the cubical like a small animal would do to escape an enclosing predator, but never did his eyes move from Zim's. Zim laughed a harsh and pitiless laugh and advanced slightly on him, his voice making no effort to hide his cruel, victorious, joy. "Miss Bitters sent me to find you. I knew you'd be here. Ah," Zim looked towards Dibs new hands, "I see you've reached the halfway stage, Dib."

Dib stuttered out his words, his voice was frozen with fear and confusion. "Y-y-you did t-t-this to m-m-me."

Dibs obvious fear simply made Zim's smile even wider and he pressed his advantage. "Indeed I did, I'll show you once and for all who the superior race truly is. Soon your face and eyes will finish changing. I suggest you wear these." Zim threw a pair of contacts at him, they had chestnut brown eyes. A mockery of the old Dib.

"We wouldn't want anybody knowing we were aliens now, would we, Dib? We would be locked up and operated on and you couldn't have that, could you?"

Zim walked away, laughing that evil victorious laugh that still echoed long after he had left the room. Dib looked down sadly at the contacts in his hands. Then he clenched them tightly.

Zim was happily eating a home-made sandwich that G.I.R had made for him. After he had pulled out the fork and the soap, it didn't taste half bad. He closed his eyes and excitedly took another bite out of his sandwich. Today had gone exactly as planned. In fact, it had gone better. Dib had reacted just as he had predicted to the experiment, and as a bonus his spirit had been totally crushed. Yes, today could possibly be the newest contender for the best day of Zim's life, jostling with the day when he was declared an invader and the day he got his mission on earth. He suddenly felt the weight on his table shift as someone else sat down across from him.

He opened an eye, but soon closed it again and put on a look of casual disgust. "Don't you always sit with that blood sibling of yours?"

Dib looked down on the surface of the table, defeat written clearly across his face. He was once again wearing the hat and he also had the contacts in.

His voice spoke of hurt and pain, but inside he was seething. "We're not talking any more."

Zim opened an eye again, munching on his sandwich, his voice suddenly inquisitive. "Does it hurt?"

Dib didn't look up. Despite the hate he felt for his new body, he was secretly thankful the worst seemed to be over.

He was feeling better now, but he didn't want to admit this. Some anger now crept into his voice. "Yes, it hurts very much if that is what you wanted to hear."

Zim answered, apparently satisfied. "Good"

Dib looked up, staring intensely at Zim. Sarcastically he said "Happy now?"

Zim ignored the question and was now scrutinising Dib with great interest. "Hmm, the majority of the transformation is complete. However..."

Dib momentarily forgot his anger. His eyes widened in interest "What however, however what?"

Zim closed his eyes again and took another bite of his sandwich, calmly continuing. "Stage two will probably begin soon. Probably in a few hours." Dib jumped up onto the table and grabbed Zim's shirt. A few heads turned, but between Dib and Zim, this happened allot. Dib's voice was a mixture of anger and panicked curiosity. "What's going to happen to me?"

Zim simply grinned evilly. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

---------------------------------------------

Indeed just like the rest of you for the next horrible chapter. I'm amazed at the mass response I've gotten for this…almost scared. Thank you all for your very kind reviews. That doesn't mean you should stop or nothing…Oh and the best is still yet to come believe me you ain't seen NOTHING yet. I'm off to torture the guy who hangs from my wall, its so much fun.


	3. Stage two

I am the Enemy pt 3

The graffiti on your local public toilet seat by Invader Sideos. AGGGG this is so HAAARRRDD! (Turns to the guy hanging upside down from the wall)

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?"

"I don't know pleaaase let me go I have a wife and child"

"FOOOOOLISH human!" Have you ever heard Ludwig van's 9th? It comes with everyone's P.C and it's a truly beautiful piece of music. Set's you up for a bit of the old...Fan fic writing! I've been putting off writing this bit all night. WRITE WRITE WRITE!

I don't own Zim. Bugger

------------------------------------------------

It was soon after the skool bell went for the end of the day that Dib began to feel it. At first he just put it down as part of the pain he was experiencing because of his body's change, but it soon began to become worse. It started in his stomach slowly as a dull ache, but it soon began to build up. By the time he as halfway home it was beginning to cripple him. He couldn't breath properly and he could feel his intestines churning. His heart was beating slower and thus his arms and legs felt heavy. He pushed himself as hard as he could against the pain.

"No, must fight...must get home...must find cure for...transformation."

Dib was still standing, but his legs were refusing to work properly. He staggered a little further down the street before falling down again.

He cringed and moaned at the immense pain. "It...hurts...so...much"

Dib looked around him for anyone that could help. Then, he noticed where he was. He was sitting at the entrance to a small col-de-sac and at the end was that ominous green house. _He's the only one who can help me now...he has the technology...NO I cannot ask the one who did this to me for help! But what choice do I have?_ Dib dragged himself towards Zim's house. All the while he was wishing for an alternative, begging his mind to think of something, anything but this. By the time he got to the front of Zim's house he was almost crawling. He dragged himself up to the door, silently noticing that the garden gnomes didn't attack him. _They must think I'm another Irkin_.

Dib didn't even need to knock on the door; it swung open to reveal Zim, grinning like a psychotic cheshire cat.

"Look what the earth-worms dragged in."

Dib internally shook his head. "Zim...please...help me...insides turning...the pain."

Zim put a hand up to his chin and looked thoughtful, but still grinned with horrible joy at seeing his enemy suffer. "Looks like you're at stage two, my foolish enemy."

"Stage...two?"

Dib could hardly speak now the pain was so bad. It was all he could do to stop himself from falling into unconsciousness.

"Yes, Dib, stage two. You see, stage one was only your appearance changing, stage two is your insides changing. After this you will have developed a fully functional Irkin heart and squeedly spooch. The pain you are feeling is the worthless human organs fusing into one superior organ. However, without proper medical care you will die during this stage. So, I present to you, Dib-worm, an offer to join me. Do so and maybe I will work on an antidote, don't and you will die on my doorstep." Zim held out his hand with the smile replaced with a very serious look. "What do you say, Dib?"

Dib knew this was it, death or dishonour, one might say. He calculated the results of what could happen. If he joined Zim he could escape, but he doubted if anyone would accept him. Even his own father and sister would probably not believe him and would turn him over to the government for testing. But if he did join Zim he could use his labs to find a cure. It would be hard to stop Zim finding out, but it was his only chance. Dib looked into Zim's red eyes and held out his hand. Zim grasped it and Dib finally blacked out.

Dib slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he felt sore in his stomach and around his neck and back. He reached a hand up to take off his glasses. The moment he removed them everything slid into perfect focus. He was amazed at what his new vision granted him. He could see perfectly and almost zoom in to the distance. He hopped down off the table he was lying on, to find that he was only dressed in his pants. Everything else had been removed, even his boots and socks. He tried to ignore the coldness of the floor and the weird feeling of his antenna rising in response, as he wrapped his arms around him and hurried to the door.

It was strange feeling his three fingers against his skin. Even stranger were the claws on the ends of his fingers. They were like the claws of a cat, but they could move like normal fingers. Looking around for any security, he found none and so scurried down the corridor. He backtracked to a room, however, when he saw what was inside.

There were several Zim-like uniforms in different sizes along with boots and gloves. He ran in and quickly grabbed what he could, finding most of the clothes fitted him perfectly. He had just put on the gloves and was about to leave, when he spotted his long black trench coat in what looked like a garbage bin. He quickly snatched it up and wrapped it 'round himself, mumbling about how Zim could dare to throw away his most favourite coat. He turned round to view himself in a mirror at the side.

Dib was amazed at how he looked. His eyes were now totally chestnut brown in colour, with a slight shine to them. His skin was a pale grass green and his tongue looked like a worm. He found that he could now stretch it quite far. His ears and nose had gone, but he could still hear the humming of machinery and smell the strange fabric he was wearing. He had two antennae poking up from the top of his head, which he found reacted to his mood.

As he turned to go, he noticed something on his back. His voice was filled with a curious wonder. "Hey its one of those pack-things Zim wears...cool. I wonder how he gets those spider-leg things to come out."

Dib tried, but the PAK stayed motionless. "Maybe it's broken. Trust Zim to give me a broken pack-thing, I'd better take it of and have a look."

"I wouldn't, if I was you."

Dib turned 'round suddenly to see Zim leaning casually on the doorway. "We Irkins cannot survive without our PAK's, but you wouldn't know that, would you? You know, not being a 'real' Irkin and all." There was a strange malice in Zim's voice that he had never heard before. A mix between pity and anger.

Dib was already on the defensive and he shouted accusingly "How long have you been there?" Zim had surprised him when he had been admiring his new self. This wouldn't help him in his plea to be turned back to normal.

Zim narrowed his red ruby eyes and the anger in his voice heightened just a notch. "Long enough. So, you want to know how to operate the PAK? To do so I will have to teach you all my military training, but I don't think I will be doing that any time soon." He walked into the room until he was standing in front of Dib. "So, now can you see how we Irkin's are more superior then the humans?"

Dib quickly retaliated, the old anger and rivalry showing in his face again. "No way. My people are so much more better. The Irkins are scum" Zim smiled, Dib had walked straight into that one.

He sounded amused as he said. "If my people are scum then so are yours." Dib suddenly remembered what he was again. "Yea well...I don't care. You have to turn me back to normal, Zim."

Zim quickly advanced, that strange malice rising in his voice again. "Why? Just because you say so? Do you even think for a moment anyone even cares that you're gone?"

Dib took a step back, worry showing on his face. "Of course they do, I bet Gaz and Dad are already wondering where I am."

Zim chuckled again. "You really think so? Come with me." Zim walked out the room and down the corridor followed by a nervous looking Dib.

They walked into a room Dib had seen only once before, when they watched the message recorded by Tak. Zim walked over to a key bored and immediately began typing up commands. The giant screen suddenly exploded into life and it showed Dib's living room.

"Wait, you have spy cameras in my house!" Dib sounded horrified at the thought of Zim being able to watching him 24/7.

"No, it's just my latest invention. The robot bee spy camera!" Zim posed a usual 'Zim victory pose' before carrying on. "And let's just see what's happening in the Membrane household, shall we?"

Gaz walked into the living room and parked herself in front of the TV. She was about to start up her 'Pilot moon 5. The revenge of the moose' game, when her farther walked into the room. He sounded curious, but not worried. "Daughter, where's your brother? He didn't come home from skool today."

"Don't know, don't care." Gaz sound annoyed at just the mention of Dib. Membrane went back to his unworried stance. "Well, he really shouldn't be home this late. I'll send someone out to look for him."

He went to turn away, when Gaz looked up from the TV. "Aren't you gonna go looking for him yourself?"

"I can't, I have very important work to do. The bunny experiment needs to be more entertaining by Thursday, or we will have to perform more HORRIBLE tests on him."

Gaz razed an eyebrow. "Don't you make him more entertaining by torturing him with tests him anyway?"

The professor shifted uncomfortably for a second. "Well, yes, but...These will be even MORE horrible then usual!"

"Meh." Gaz turned back to the TV and the professor walked out the room.

Dib stood, emotionless. _It was true. My family really doesn't care about me. My sister couldn't care less if I was dead and my own Dad wont even make the effort to find out where I am. I bet he won't even send out someone to look for me._ He collapsed onto his knees with his head held down. He wanted to cry but no tears would come, he could feel his eyes watering but something was holding them back. He shuddered violently in sorrow as the face of his situation hit him. He had no family, he had no friends, he didn't even have a purpose any more. He had become everything he had ever hated, and he couldn't even cry about it.

Dibs voice was sad and defeated. "God...why can't I cry. I just want to be something again. Please, Zim, give me something to be."

Zim stood at his side. He wasn't grinning, but a terrible idea was now forming in his mind. It shone through his eyes as his mind worked on the final unplanned details of his new idea.

_It just might work._

He stood in front of Dib with his hands behind his back. His voice no longer angry or mocking but steady with cold resolve. "Do you truly want a new purpose, Dib? Are you willing to surrender everything you have ever been taught to become? Everything you have ever been taught to believe in? Are you truly willing to throw humanity away forever and surrender to my way of life? To a supreme way of life?"

Dib felt a hand grip his chin and gently lift his head. He looked into Zim's red eyes and for once saw not hate, or anger, or malice. Instead, he saw hope and a strong determination. Whatever Zim was offering he truly wanted to help Dib. Dib knelt there on the cold floor, everything around him seemingly slowing down for a moment that seemed to last forever as he looked into those deep crimson eyes. And in that moment his mind was made up.

"Yes."

Zim smiled warmly, something Dib had never seen him do before. "Then come with me." Zim walked out the room with Dib following closely. His tone quickly changed to a more commanding, but no longer hateful, voice. He marched in front of Dib, who silently followed behind, no longer full of sorrow, but not exactly full of joy ether.

Zim spoke up suddenly in an unusually informative tone. "I will begin to teach you everything I know about my...our way of life. You will learn to be a solider, use your PAK and above all," Zim stopped, swiftly spinning 'round and looking at a startled Dib with a stern expression. "Love the Empire." He began to march ahead again.

Behind him, Dib was bursting with questions. "Wait, will this take long? Do I have to go through training? How soon till I can use my PAK? How do I 'love' an Empire if I don't even know who runs it?" Dib could hear Zim begin to growl in annoyance in front of him, so he quickly changed his question.

"Why can't I cry?"

Zim stopped, but he didn't turn 'round. His voice was hollow as he answered. "No Irkin can. We can't cry because if an Irkin is ever tortured by an enemy and not cry, it is thought to give them a psychological effect over said enemy. To show that we are the bravest of all warriors."

Zim started walking swiftly again, and again he startled Dib. His voice was back to the commanding tone. "By the way, if you're going to be staying here you're going to make yourself useful."

Dib suddenly realised that he had given no thought to where he would be staying now that he was Irkin, speaking of which... "Hey, why don't I feel tired? I mean, with all the stuff I've been through I should be exhausted."

Zim formed a sly grin. "Thank your PAK. There hasn't been a record of any Irkin sleeping since the PAK was invented. It keeps us going forever, or at least until we die. And it prolongs our life for a very long time."

Zim turned into the room at who's door they had been standing and began to type away at a keyboard. Dib took the chance to look around the room. The smell of sterilized equipment filled the air, how he smelled it he had no idea, and the machines around him were still shining with freshness, like they had never been used. He walked over to a strange looking chair with many wires coming out of it. At the side was a strange headset which also had many wires attached to it. In front of the chair were many, currently blank, screens with one large one in the middle of them. Dib circled the chair in inquisitive wonder.

Zim's voice came from over the other side of the room. "Sit in the chair, Dib. The quicker we start this, the quicker we finish." there was something in Zim's voice that Dib couldn't quite put his finger on, a strange reluctance, yet at the same time a heavy acceptance. Dib looked at the chair again; apart from the strange wires it looked safe enough. The moment he sat down pieces of metal quickly wrapped round his chest, legs, ankles, wrists and arms. A piece of metal also wrapped itself round his head, so all he could do was to stare straight forward at the screens. The metal was tight on him and deathly cold, but it did its job as Dib could no longer move an inch.

"HEY, what the? Zim let me out of thing now!"

He could hear Zim walking towards him. Zim's voice was hollow and emotionless. Something nasty told Dib that Zim had done something like this before. "Sorry, Dib, but you agreed to stop being human, and this is the best way of showing you how to be Irkin."

Zim walked in front of him and placed the headset on him. Zim had a hard, determined look, making sure his face showed no other emotion. He took a step back so Dib could now see him and every screen.

"Now, Dib, it is time for your re-education."

----------------------------------------

Stone cold my friends…stone cold. For this and the on-coming chapter you may find references to 1984, my favourite book. By the way if anyone can guess what Membranes 'bunny' experiment is I'll give you a shiny penny.


	4. Reeducation

I am the Enemy pt 4

On the telescreens, in the nightmare future that is to be made by Invader Sideos. Yes this is it. This was the VERY first thing that I wanted to do from the moment I began writing this. Sorry it to so long to update. I miss judged the update time. This chapter contains lots of images of torture...Dib torture. So Dib fans may want to look away or something. However this is not the 'beat em till their black'n'blue' torture this is more of a psychological torture best put by O'Brian "We do not destroy our enemies, we change them. We change their thoughts".

I don't own Zim...but if I did...MUHAHAHAHA!

-------------------------------------------

Dib struggled in the chair he was strapped to. He suddenly wanted to get out, to run as far away from this chair, this lab andZim as possible. The metal straps, which fixed him to the cold hard chair, held fast and would not budge. Zim stood in front of him, not moving a muscle. Dib would have expected Zim to be ecstatic about the hold he had over his enemy, but he showed no expression. No emotion.

He had his hands behind his back and his eyes were slightly furrowed as if in deep concentration for what he was about to do. Dib stopped struggling as he realised it was pointless. _And besides, whatever he's going to show me can't be that bad, can it?_ Despite these thoughts however, Dib felt his palms become clammy and sweat began to form on his brow. Zim, from behind his back, took out a small devise that looked like a TV remote and silently turned on the large screen in front of him.

It began showing pictures of a large, no enormous, amount of cheering Irkens on what Dib assumed to be the home planet, Irk. He could hear the ecstatic cheers of thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands, of Irkens. The cheer was so loud that it drowned out all the sound in the room, even in the base. Zim simply stood there, not moving, just staring at Dib's reaction. The screen was showing how they all looked so happy; they were shoving their fists in the air in support.

The camera began to pan across the crowd, revealing that there was a large strip between the cheering crowd and a massive, impressive looking building. It was huge, too huge to fit on the camera. It was a purple-red colour with a small balcony built into the side. On the sides it had hundreds of deep red banners, each showing a strange symbol. It was black and had an insectoid look about it. Dib realised that it was an Irken military emblem.

Dib stared in wonder for a few more moments before asking the first question that came to mind. "What is this?"

Zim allowed himself a smile, but it was hollow and cold as was his voice. "It is the yearly Irken armada celebrations. It is where we salute our army and our rulers."

Dib began to hear something around him, like a small clapping sound. It began to grow louder and louder until it was almost louder then the crowds cheering, which rose with the sound. "What's that sou...?"

Zim held out a hand motioning for Dib to stop, then slowly turned to look at the screen. Dib followed his gaze and what he saw made his mouth drop. Hundreds, thousands, a hundred thousand, thousand thousand, millions of them. The sight was horrifying and Dib slowly realised what Zim was talking about when he had mentioned the armada. Irken soldiers marching in perfect harmony, side by side, goose stepping.

Their faces were the picture of concentration and determination. Every fifth line held three banners, on each of which was a one eyed version of the building's symbol. The emblem of the Irken invader. At the top of each banner, carved into the metal that held them up, was the sign on the building. The crowd was now even more ecstatic as the seemingly never ending line of soldiers marched past. Something in Dib's mind ticked, the whole scene reminded him of something but he couldn't fully remember what.

Zim spoke, surprising Dib, as he had been caught up in the wonder of the whole thing. "Beautiful, isn't it. Truly a prefect sight. Each one of those soldiers, nay, each Irken would gladly give their life to support that."

But Dib was horrified. "That's impossible...No army is that big. There must be a million or two there!"

Zim spoke coldly. "Correction: 10 million soldiers ready to fight and another 30 million ready to be called upon."

Dib couldn't comprehend what he was seeing and hearing. The figures, the screen, the crowd, it was all too unbelievable. The numbers too large, the scene too perfect. "No. I don't believe you. You're lying, that must be computer generated or something...no army is that big."

Zim turned to him with a horrible look in his eyes, as if Dib had just insulted him extremely badly. "No, the numbers are correct. That, Dib, is the Empire of the Irken's. The Human Empire, if that's what you can call it, stretches to its moon. The Irken Empire stretches across almost a quarter of the known galaxy." His eyes narrowed "And is still growing."

Dib answered back, still in defiance. "No, I don't care. I refuse to believe that. The Irkens are nothing, Zim, just a bunch of idiotic, bloodthirsty midgets."

Dib allowed himself a cocky smile, it wouldn't last. Zim rushed towards him, gripped the sides of the chair and glared menacingly into Dib's eyes. He was just inches away from his face. "Don't you EVER say anything bad about us again!"

Zim retreated back with a sick smile growing on his face, his hands hovering over a turndile on his remote. "Because this will happen."

He turned it slightly and Dib almost screamed with pain as electricity soared through his body. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes shut tight and he gritted his zipper teeth together as the pain continued. Suddenly it stopped and after getting his breath back he looked at a grinning Zim. "That all you got?"

He hoped to bait and anger him but Zim just stood there, grinning like a school child. He turned back to the screen wall and another image appeared on a smaller screen. The sound from the large screen vanished. Dib looked to see a picture he had seen on the news a few months before. It was of a woman in a black dress that covered all her body except her eyes. She was hurriedly walking towards a group of soldiers who all looked to be western. As she approached one of the soldiers noticed her and shouted something. The woman ignored the shout and walked faster. He shouted again, gripping his rifle. She broke into a run. The soldiers all went to dive or raise their rifles, but it was too late. The woman reached them and jumped into the middle of them. Dib closed his eyes as the sound of a massive explosion filled the room.

Then he could hear a soft chuckling. He opened his eyes to see Zim looking at the screen, his shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed at the terrorist. A terrible anger rose in Dib. He tried to move, to reach out, to stop that laughter, but his confines help him tight.

Zim turned around; he was still smiling in humour at the suicide bomber. "The humans are so stupid, are they not? Why do they fight over pitiful handfuls of dirt? Why do they insist on killing themselves for their own pathetic ideals, their own selfish interests?"

Dib retorted back, pride for humanity filling his heart. "No, we're not all like that. Some humans have given their lives to save countless others. Others have invented great things for the benefit of all mankind."

Zim began circling him, toying with the remote in his hands. His voice was full of contempt for Dib's statement. "Like that Einstein of yours, hmmm? Yes, Dib, I have researched the human history and everything I found only backed up my belief that they are nothing but worthless fools."

Dib was going to butt in, but Zim gave him a slight shock and carried on. "Anyway like I was saying, I believe that Einstein discovered the power of the atom for mankind, right?" Dib smiled. "Right. See..."

Zim's butted again, again shocking Dib into silence. "But then all his research was used to build primitive atom bombs that killed off how many...a hundred thousand? Twelve hundred thousand? In just the immediate blast! Countless more died of nuclear fallout and you tell me that was for the benefit of all mankind."

Dib was struggling to prove him wrong. "Yea but he..."

Zim shocked him again and continued. "A human male called Joseph Stalin in the earth years of the 1930's killed millions of his own loyal followers simply out of paranoia. Explain to me how that was for the benefit of all mankind."

He wasn't asking questions, he was telling Dib of mankind's failures. Forcing him to see the horrible things that humans had done. Every time he moved on to another subject an image of it would appear on one of the small screens and all Dib could do was watch; the headset was stopping him from closing his eyes by forcing his brain to keep them open. Images appeared from all across history, Pol Pots Cambodia, North Korea, British India, American slave labour, Mao's China, the Somme.

"In 1940's a human male named Adolf Hitler decided to wipe out an earth religious collective known as the...Jews, I think. He gassed, shot, starved, drowned, bombed, and burnt them." Zim walked right 'round Dib now and swung to face him. "He started the bloodiest war in all of human history. Had he won the entire globe would be under one supreme rule, the entire human kind would have been united under one superior race. They could have been like us, one mind and one goal. Under Hitler, humans advanced more rapidly in every direction of science and productivity then at any other time. His soldiers were loyal, well trained and well lead. I admire him, but the rest of the humans in their ignorance stopped him because he did what was best for them all." Dib was speechless, he remembered now what the main screen reminded him of.

When he was human Miss Bitters had shown the class a video, she had simply said. "This is the worst of humanity" and the class had watched in horrified silence. Dib had seen the black and white armies marching, holding that terrible sign above them. He had watched as those stick thin people had been lined up along the edge of a bridge and shot over the edge. He had later learned that they had been tied together so if one didn't die the bodies of the dead would drag him under the water to drown.

"You're nothing but a Nazi!" Dib's eyes shone with a new hate that Zim had never seen him display before. Even he had to turn away from Dib.

"No, our race is not one of fascist gains or ideals." And he added with a hint of cruelty, "we don't wipe out our own, just because of skin tone."

Dib decided then and there that he would try with all his might to resist this brainwashing. He would never surrender without a fight. "I've changed my mind, I don't care if no one loves me. As long as I can fight you and your whole Nazi race, I will." A new determination had crept into Dib's voice. Zim secretly smiled. _I knew this would happen. But he will fold, he can only hold out for so long._

He turned around to face Dib and a new image came up on the main screen. It was of an Irken soldier holding a strange staff, facing another alien. The other alien had small horns on his head and small purple eyes. It was a grey colour and was wearing a black suit with the number 565 written on the left of the chest. The grey alien lifting something and suddenly attacked the solider. Dib's hopes were with the grey one. _Good, fight back_, but he was quickly overpowered by the soldier. He was knocked to the ground, out of view of the camera and Dib watched as the soldier lifted his staff and repeatedly hit him until the end of it was blue with alien blood.

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib. "Now, Dib, what do you see here?" The question was honest and spoken with real curiosity.

So Dib answered honestly. "I see an Irken soldier brutally attacking another defenceless alien. YARRRR!" Dib felt electricity once again rip through his body; it was stronger then last time.

Zim spoke calmly as if teaching a small child. "No, wrong answer. Try again."

Dib gave the same answer but with more anger only to be shocked again, more strongly.

"No, Dib. What you see is a mighty Irken soldier putting down a pathetic lower life form." The image changed again, this time to an invader standing on a high ledge with thousands of rock-like aliens bowing before him.

Zim asked again. "What do you see here, Dib?"

Dib didn't wait to give his answer. "I see your race imposing itself over another." Dib was shocked again, harder then before. Zim continued through several more images, each time asking the same question, each time Dib gave the 'wrong' answer, each time the shocks grew more powerful. By the end of the questioning Dib was almost smoking, but he hadn't given in.

Zim smiled at him with that unfamiliar warm smile. "You're strong, Dib, I'll give you that, but you will give in. I have never failed to re-educate the deluded." Dib simply sat in the chair gathering his strength. He didn't have the energy to question Zim's remark. Zim turned on all the screens again. They showed a mixture of human failures and Irken 'victories,' with the largest moving back onto the calibrating, cheering Irken's. Zim proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving Dib sitting, wide eyed, in front of the screens.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, hours, days, months. Every now and then Zim would return and ask the same questions. Always the same questions. Dib had tried to stay strong, but lack of food and the constant shocks where wearing on him. He had tried just telling Zim what he wanted to hear, but Zim had easily seen through it and just shocked him more. Dib was sitting still, looking at the screens. _Humanity is the best...better then the great Irken Empire. All they have is power and equality and long life and common sense and unlimited resources and advanced technology. But humans are still better, still better, still better._ His eyes shifted from watching the mass murder of people in china to a picture of a small Irken 'smeet' as Zim had referred to it. It sat looking happy, it already had all the education it needed,

Dib had been told. "In our glorious society we are all looked after from container to grave. Can you say the same for humanity?"

Dib thought hard on this. _No, not all humans are looked after. At least in this society they care for their people. There's no starvation, no racial hate, no prejudice because of what you believe in, no wars over land. Only the war for a better place to live. A better existence, to bring their clearly superior way of life to the universe. But humanity was better, was better, was...worse. _Dib suddenly looked to the screens like he had never seen them before. _YES! The Irken's are better! If I was one then I too could live like that! In peace and prosperity! The Empire is glorious!_ Zim had walked into the room moments before and had been about to begin questioning Dib again. He had been the hardest subject he had ever had. He had held out for so long Zim had almost called it quits, but he saw the look in Dibs eyes and he began to smile. He had finally cracked. He walked forward and Dib quickly noticed him. He called up the image of the soldier beating the prisoner and resumed in his hollow voice. "Dib, what do you see here?" Zim looked at the screen; he didn't want Dib to see the happy look in his eyes.

Dib narrowed, then widened his eyes at the screen, as if trying to think of the right words to say. "I see...I see...I see a soldier beating a prisoner...I see a clearly superior soldier punishing an out of line alien scum." Dib's voice had become angry, not at Zim but at what he had almost said and for once the shock did not come, instead he felt a great warm feeling rush through him. Zim turned, smiling, his suspicions confirmed. He turned to another image, this one of a massive armada of Irken ships firing upon a planet.

Zim asked again "what do you see here?" Zim's voice had softened; it was all part of making Dib believe.

"I see a great and mighty armada and another glories conquest for the Irken Empire." Dib sounded almost proud at the mass destruction he was witnessing. Another warm feeling washed over him, Dib liked that warm feeling. He and Zim went through several more images and Dib answered every one truthfully. And every time he felt better, that warm feeling increasing at every answer. By the end Zim was grinning proudly, partly at his own work and another success, partly because Dib had finally accepted the truth.

Zim decided on one last test, he brought up the great cheering crowd with the marching Irken army. "Now, Dib think very carefully. What do you truly see here?"

Zim knew this was it, if Dib answered correctly he would be fully converted. If not, then Zim would have to put another defect to death.

Dib was quite for a moment, his face the picture of thought and concentration until. "What do I see here? I see the future."

Zim raised an eyebrow, not knowing what this meant. "Explain, Dib."

Dib's voice was clear and true, he spoke from his heart. "I see the future, Zim. I see a people, no, an Empire that is truly perfect. Its people are united, its soldiers strong and loyal, its ideals untainted. How anything could ever want to destroy that I would never know." Dib's voice grew suddenly angry. "And if anything ever did threaten it then I would give my very soul to defend it!"

Zim could have almost hugged Dib at that point, he had taken the words from his very mouth. Dib's anger vanished into sorrow. "If only I was one of your people Zim. I want to be an Irken."

Zim took off the headset and said warmly. "But Dib, you are an Irken! Look at yourself and be accepted as one of us!"

A quick tap of a button and the metal binds vanished. Zim stood to attention and raised his fist to his heart in salute. "Hail the Irken Empire!"

Dib shot up and copied the action his voice bursting with pride. "Hail the Irken Empire!"

Before, from a mixture of shocks and starvation, he collapsed.

------------------------------------

Oh dear, what have I done. I would like to start by saying I am not a Nazi or a fascist of any kind. If you are insulted by the above stuff then you are, indeed, insulted. It happened...live with it. It hurt me to include British India as I am a self-confessed Anglophile (if you don't know what it means google it) but what we did their was pretty horrid. Before you go on about Ooc Dib and such keep in mind it is all part of the plot, so don't fret.  
R&R please.


	5. A new beggining

I am the Enemy pt 5

Written on the recovering eye lids of Invader Sideos. I HATE this planet! I have not written anything in a DAY because of one of your damm sicky-dieses thingies. Maybe it's my late night, coffee, pro plus and sugar fuelled life style that wreaked my defences but whatever it was it stuck me down and I was sick all day. I didn't even have the strength to go to collage and get my EMA for god's sake! That's me being 10 quid out of pocket this week! DAMM the biological earth defences after I have finished with the humans I will declare my war on (dramatic music) the micro organisms. As a warning I am still recovering so I don't know whether this chapter will be good or not. It will have a lot of talking in it though so...yea.

I don't own Zim. But I have a cunning plan...

-----------------------------------

Dib's eyes slowly creaked open, only to see two very large cyan orbs staring directly at him. He immediate jumped backwards in surprise and the little metal object did the same.

"Whoa, what the...Gir, don't do that to me!" Dib put a hand on his heart which was beating franticly from shock.

Gir seemed oblivious to the shock he had given Dib and seemingly produced a muffin out of nowhere, thrusting it in Dib face. "HEY, Dib Master! You wanna muffin! They're deeeelish!"

Dib gave Gir a questioning look before answering. "Err sure, whatever."

Dib took it and examined it carefully checking for any...Gir-things before taking a bite. At first he though it tasted quite nice before he felt is stomach turn and his mouth burn.

He almost threw up onto the floor, spitting out any remains of the muffin from his mouth. "What the...I used to love muffins."

Gir just giggled and began to run around on the floor in a circle shouting muffin. Dib took the opportunity to look around. He had been laying on a table not much unlike the one he and first woke up on. Around him he could see equipment flashing and screens monitoring his progress. From what he could make out he had been unconscious for over two days. Zim, however, was no-where to be seen.

He took off some wires that were connected to his arm and walked around the bed to get his coat which was hanging on the end. "Hey, Gir, where's Zim?"

Gir suddenly stopped spinning round looked thoughtful, even putting a hand to his chin. "Master said...err...for me to keep an eye on you until he gets back from fixing the ship thingy."

Dib gave Gir a puzzled look "Ship thingy? You mean his voot cruiser?"

Gir punched himself in the eye, causing it to fall out "Yea the ship thingy!"

Dib picked up Girs eye and knelt down to fix it back in. "When did he say he was going to get back?"

Dib was just re screwing Gir's eye back in when a voice from behind shocked him.

"Right now."

He turned round quickly to face an evilly grinning Zim.

He marched past a now also grinning Dib. "So, what are we going to do today? Are you going to show me how to fly the voot cruiser? Are we going to go cruising about through space? Are we going to talk to your leaders?"

Zim almost looked angry for a moment, before shooing Gir out the room. "You still have a lot to learn about being Irken, Dib, that's what I'm going to show you today."

Dib was disappointed that he wouldn't got to fly the voot cruiser, but he had plenty of time to wait for that now. "So, what are you going to teach me today?"

Zim smirked a little as he walked back towards Dib. "I'm going to show you how to use the most vital tool to any Irken. Your PAK."

Dib looked over his shoulder at his own PAK. Most of the time he had forgotten it was there. "What's the deal with this thing anyway?"

In his head he tried to activate it but the PAK stayed motionless. Zim noticed the look on Dibs face and laughed. "No use trying to get it working, Dib it takes years of training to do that. But thanks to my genius brain power, I may have fixed that." He walked over to a large purple box which was covered in markings and sockets.

Dib walked over to Zim's side. "What's this then? Another one of your stupid machines?" Dib inwardly smiled. He may be on Zim's side now, but that didn't stop him from poking fun at his old enemy.

Zim turned on him quickly. "Look, Dib if you haven't noticed I'm trying to help you become an Irken soldier and your PATHETIC comments aren't helping." Dib was quietly surprised. _Zim helping me? Why?_

Zim continued regardless. "I could get in a lot of trouble for what I'm about to do. Technically I am breaking Irken law as were not allowed to use the PAK to share memories, however I should be able to write this off as a military training program."

Dib turned to face Zim, his expression curiously serious. "Why are you doing this?"

Zim turned to look at Dib, but his expression remained the same. "Because I refuse to have an incompetent, useless Irken hanging around my base. If we're going to be working together from now on you should be fully trained to handle any situation that may arise. I mean, one green skinned human is strange enough but two would begin to attract suspicion. Understand, smeet?"

Zim cast Dib a vicious look before continuing working on the box. Dib, being Dib, however would not give up on the questions. "Hey, did you just call me a smeet? I am not a smeet."

Zim was beginning to sound annoyed, but couldn't help a wicked smile. "You are many, many years younger then I am. By Irken standards you should still be many miles under Irk getting educated in our ways. Stupid smeet."

Dib walked to the other side of the box and slammed his hands down onto it angrily. Zim looked surprised. "Look, I may be an Irken now but that doesn't mean we have to be friendly, Zim. I'm just as smart as you are, granddad, maybe...Are you even listening to me?"

Zim was still looking at the now glowing box. "Congrats, Dib you've got the machine working. Now turn around. Since you don't know how to use your PAK I'll have to do this manually. Oh and don't call me granddad."

Dib reluctantly obeyed. Zim walked over to Dib and carefully opened up his PAK, taking out a long pink tube with a black spiky end to it. Dib felt sort of strange. He could feel the tube being pulled from his back like it was a part of him, but at the same time he knew it was nothing but metal and wires.

Zim ignored the look of odd discomfort on Dib's face. "I'm going to hook your ID plug to the box, Oh, by the way, the memory download may hurt a bit."

Dib looked worried. "How much?"

Zim grinned his trademark grin. "Oh, only a bit." Zim's own ID plug flew from his PAK and straight into the machine. For a second Dib didn't feel a thing but then.

"YAAAAAAARRR!" Dib felt like his brain was being squashed into nothing. The pain was immense and he collapsed onto the floor eyes shut tight, and hands pressed on the sides, trying to stop the torture. Behind his eyes he could see them, images flashed through his head. Voices to faces and people unknown shouted at him telling him how to do things he had never even heard of. The images showed him many things, how to use his spider legs, how to activate his ID plug, how to use many objects and devises, some he had seen Zim use and many he hadn't. Finally he felt the pain subside, but he still didn't get up, he had a headache that he thought would never go away.

"How many years was that?" was all Dib could manage.

Zim seemed totally unaffected by the whole thing. "Err I think 80. I was held back for about 10 years because I had to re-take my tank driving license."

Dib would have laughed if the headache still wasn't pounding away. Zim stood for a moment looking at his fellow Irken grasping his head on the floor like it would split open at any moment.

He raised a non existent eyebrow. "You know, you could take some of the pain away if you just activated the painkiller chemicals in you PAK's healing program."

Dib suddenly began to feel better, a lot better. He stood up which an amazed look in his eyes. "Wow, that's some fast working painkillers, wait how did I activate it?"

Zim simply waved away the question. "Ok, Dib I want to run a test. First I want you to follow me up to the roof of the lab." Zim's spider legs shot out his back and ran him up a nearby wall until he was hanging upside down from the roof, which disturbingly reminded Dib of a giant spider. "Come on, Dib activate your legs and get onto the roof."

Dib concentrated hard, but nothing would come, the PAK remained motionless. Zim scowled "Move it, I've not got all day."

Dib tried again, but still the legs would not move. Zim was getting angry. Dib looked like he was just standing there with his eyes shut doing nothing. In fact, Dib was trying as hard as possible to get the legs working, everything he tried wasn't working and he just couldn't figure out how Zim did it. He began to get angry at himself, what kind of Irken couldn't even get his PAK working?

His mentors angry voice shouted down at him "Come on, you useless meat-bag, climb up here now!" Zim's comments rung round in his head. "You're useless, Dib a nothing, pathetic waste. No wonder humanity gave up on you."

Dib exploded with anger and, despite being several feet below Zim, rushed to meet him on the roof. The next few minutes were just a blur until Dib finally stopped. He had his hand around Zim's throat and one fist ready to punch him, it was only until Zim began smiling that Dib realised he was hanging upside down. He looked down or in this case up, to see that he was hanging just above the roof. Amazement set in as he also spotted the four metallic spike like legs that were keeping him attached to the ceiling wires.

"Well done, smeetling."

Zim backed away from Dib's grasp and hopped back down onto the floor, using his spider legs to cushion his fall. "I knew that if I angered you your mind would do everything it could to get me. You should be able at access everything now at a thought and without problems." However, Dib was still in too absorbed by his spider leg success to pay any attention to Zim. He began running about on the roof glee written on his green features.

Zim ground his teeth in annoyance. "Dib, get down off there now!" Zim suddenly though about how often he addressed Gir like that.

Dib suddenly slipped off the roof and came hurdling towards the floor. "ZIM! HELP!" But Zim just stood there crossing his arms with an impatient look on his face. Dib's eyes closed for the impact, his hands held out in front of him, but no pain came. He slowly looked and found that he was being protected by a large blue bubble. He immediately looked to his PAK and found that the legs and come together and were forming a force field around him. He laughed joyously as he began to roll about the lab before he came to a sudden halt.

He looked up to see an annoyed looking Zim, who's foot rested on the top of the bubble. "If you are QUITE finished we can move onto voot cruiser flight lessons. Oh how I am dreading this."

Zim began to walk out the room. Dib quickly de-activated his shield and hopped after him with a massive grin on his face. This new lifestyle was turning out better then he had expected.

-----------------------------------

FHEW! God this has to be the most...arduous chapter I have EVER wrote. This little bugger took me A WEEK to write! And I don't even know why! Its not even that LONG! But it's finally done. The next few chapters may take a bit of time. Why? Because of the massive response I got from this I'm gonna write a bit more of Dib exploring the Irken way of life, which means reporting to the Tallest and stuff. Yup. So to re-cap Dibs Irken, he likes it, woop. Will Dib come to his senses? Will Zim change Dib back? Will Gir feature more? Will I let my prisoner free? "Oh god please!" (Not likely)

R&R please cos I know you love it.


	6. For your protection

Chapter 5 1/2 of I am the Enemy

Signed on a fan girl's face by Invader Sideos: Woo yea this is great isn't it? Isn't this great? Yea. Lets linger a moment on this...woo. Sideos, my OC for those un-educated about him, is ticked off at me for not including him in this fic. I explained to him that this has no room for him, still he is not pleased. In the end I had to draw a new picture of him to appease him. He is now happy. Anyway, I've decided to explain more into the politics and history of the Irkens, which is what, happens here. Dib and Zim will be much more in character in this chapter then they have been in the last few.

I don't own Zim. I cry myself to sleep over this.

--------------------------------

Dib landed the voot cruiser into the attic of the house perfectly while Zim looked on, both impressed and jealous. The red eyed Irkin tapped a few notes into his video notepad and hopped out of the cockpit of the small ship. He then walked over to the attic trap door. Dib leaned over the edge of the ship.

He hopefully called out "So how did I do?" Zim mumbled something angrily causing Dib to jump out of the ship and quickly catch up to him to only repeated his question.

Zim looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Very good, for a smeet."

Dib jumped in front of Zim and crossed his arms with a smug look. "I passed, didn't I?"

Zim shorted. "Not yet, Dib. I've got to send this to the head office of Irken flight licences, so don't get any ideas about taking the cruiser out any time soon."

He pushed past a suddenly defeated looking Dib and called the trap door elevator up. A part of the floor opened and he stepped inside. Dib sighed and followed him. The elevator began to drop and some casual music began playing from the roof of the lift.

There was an uneventful silence for a few moments before Dib spoke up. "What about school?"

Zim raised an antenna in confusion "Eh?"

Dib rolled his eyes and began explaining "School, they'll soon realise that I'm not there, what if they come looking for me? They could alert the police."

Zim smirked. "I don't think so. I've taken plenty of days off from that place of stink and filth. They will not come looking for you."

Zim suddenly raised an antenna again. "That is, unless you want to go to school."

Dib looked almost offended at the idea. "Go back there? No thanks." Dib didn't notice it but Zim grinned slyly for a second before suddenly looking overly casual.

He placed a clawed hand in front of him and made it look like he was inspecting his fingers. "Well, what are you going to do all day then? You're not just mooching around this place doing nothing."

Dib's antenna flattened on his head and he narrowed his eyes. However, he also smiled curiously. "What do you suggest I do?"

Zim smiled knowingly "I thought you'd never ask." The elevator stopped and opened to a room which, at a first glance, seemed totally empty.

They walked in with Dib falling back slightly as he looked around. All that was in this room was a strange machine that hung from the ceiling like a spike. It had a mass of cables hanging down from it and a small panel next to it. Zim gestured to Dib that he should come closer. Dib wondered up to it, staring at the machine curiously while Zim simply stood aside.

Dib took one of the cables in his hand as he asked. "What's this?"

Zim's smile twitched slightly. "This, Dib, is an Irken education plug." Zim tapped a button on the panel and the wires from the machine sprang into life. They flew behind Dib and into his PAK, lifting him off the floor in the process.

Before Dib could say anything in protest Zim began to explain. "The machine will be like the one I used to download my military training into you, but it will run simulations in your mind to show you more about Irken history, our language, everything an Irken needs to know about our species."

If Dib was not hanging in the air then he would have jumped for joy. Zim was going to show him everything he had ever wanted to learn about the Irkens. Their whole existence laid out for him to see.

Zim turned and began walking out the room. Dib raised an antenna in annoyance and shouted. "Aren't you going to turn this thing on?"

Zim didn't turn around and casually shouted back "Do it yourself, lazy smeet." Dib was about to argue that he couldn't when he suddenly remembered that he could.

He looked up at the machine. "Right then, how do I get this working? Err, work." The machine stood immobile and silent. "Activate?" Again nothing.

He sighed. "Ok think, Dib, how do you get an Irken machine to work?"

Suddenly a very bored sounding voice came from around him. "Well, you could just say please."

Dib looked around panicking. "Who said that? Gir? Zim?"

The voice spoke again, still sounding bored. "Actually I'm the house computer, nice to finally talk to you...I guess."

Dib raised an antenna "The house computer?"

The computer began to explain. "Yea, I'm the thing that runs everything in this base. If Zim didn't have me, he would have probably been revealed by you by now."

Dib went to say that he could have revealed Zim at any time, but then decided against it. He didn't want to argue with something that he was now living in. "Err...so could you run the program please?"

He could have sworn he heard the computer sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Dib jolted backwards and shut his eyes as a stream of information rushed into his head.

It stopped suddenly and Dib began gasping his breath. "Whoa." He looked up to no one in particular. "I know Irken..."

The computer now sounded strangely curious "Do you want to learn more?"

Dib grinned widely "Oh yes."

Dib was standing in the middle of an endless field. Orange flowers stretched everywhere, from horizon to horizon. He looked around him, but there was no one, he was alone. He began to walk through the flowers and as he did he looked up. The sky was pink, so he knew he was no longer on earth.

He was surprised to find that he didn't care, this new place felt more like home then earth did. The smell of the strange flowers was so peaceful and he could feel the warmth of the alien sun on his back. He stretched out a claw and, despite his gloved fingers; he could feel the soft texture of the orange petals.

He was surprised when a feminine, rather girlish, voice from behind him said "What would you like to know?"

He jumped and spun around. Standing there was an Irken girl. She wore a standard uniform and had bright red eyes. She was a few inches taller then Dib and would have looked to be about thirteen or fourteen by earth years.

Dib jumped back and immediately went on the defensive. Some old habits die hard. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

The Irken girl smiled sweetly and giggled. "Silly, you're still in Zim's base. This is all in your mind. You chose to learn more so the computer ran me!"

Dib's antenna raised in confusion. "And you are?"

The Irken giggled again like a small girl. Dib wished she would stop that, it was beginning to get annoying. "I'm the program. Well, really I'm just part of the program. My name is Vee and I'll be your guide through Irken history."

She blinked her large eyelashes as Dib looked around him. "So this is Irk? It's not what I really imagined."

She bobbed on her toes. "Oh the bump mapping hasn't finished loading yet."

Dib looked at Vee worriedly "o...k"

Suddenly the ground bust up around them. Dib's eyes darted about as he watched the strange buildings rush up from the ground. The field vanished and was replaced by the harsh feel of concrete. In seconds the beauty of the orange fields had been replaced by the omniscience and oppression of a dark city.

It was almost spooky. It reminded Dib slightly too much of the city near him, the only difference was that the streets were filled with Irkens and not humans. As he looked around at the filthy state of the city he noticed something odd about the Irkens. They were all supremely depressed and not one had a PAK. He also noticed that some of them held hands and cast weary smiles to each other. Some of the younger ones followed older females or males like a child would follow a parent. He saw that the shops where worn down or almost decrepit. He walked up to the window of what looked like an Irken book store, taking in the drudgery of the place.

Dib turned to Vee, but she replied as if reading his mind. "This is Irk before the PAK was created. Back then Irkens were still on our quest for perfection, but where far from it. Our people still reproduced naturally and mated like other species. The world of Irk had just been unified under the mighty rule of the glorious warlord Alez who had one dream, that of a perfected Irken people. It was under his genius that the first ideals of a life support system to aid and help all Irkens was drawn up. In the end he created the first ever PAK."

Dib looked, wide eyed, as an extremely tall, thin Irken appeared next to Vee. This one seemed golden in both eyes and armour colouring, it reflected off the light and made the Irken seem to glow. The figure was awe inspiring to look at. His eyes were cold and determined and his stance seemed so strong and powerful. It was like looking upon some great divine figure.

Vee noticed Dib's open mouthed expression and commented. "Yes, this is he, the first true leader of the Irken race. After he took over he changed his name from Alez to almighty Tallest Qinshi, which means-"

"First emperor," Dib slowly interrupted.

Vee smiled "Yes, correct. He practically created modern Irk, he ordered the building of the birthing halls, organised the increasing of the Irken military and created the rank of Invader. He made us strong."

The figure slowly fizzled away and so did the filth and the darkness of the city. Suddenly everything so bright and cheerful, the Irkens changed to have PAK's and they where smiling but he also noticed that they all wore the same basic uniforms with few exceptions and no Irken was with another.

Dib looked around for a couple but after finding none he turned back to Vee. "What happened to the families?"

Vee giggled. "Silly you. All backward practices were destroyed. It was realised that families, mating and the like were distractions from serving the Empire and the Tallest. There is no room for things like that on the road to perfection."

Dib looked around him in an amazed stupor. _They're united for one common cause, yet totally divided for their own personal cause. _Dib turned to look back at the book store, but found that it had been replaced by a fast food outlet. In fact, many of the old stores had been replaced by fast food shops or simple gift shops.

Dib looked thoughtful and, glancing at Vee, he questioned. "Why does everybody where the same clothes? And what happened to all the shops?"

Vee giggled in her childish manner. "There's no need for things like books, they have shown to only cause disunity and arguments amongst your fellow Irkens. We must enforce collectivity; the uniforms are just another way of reminding all Irkens that we are all one and the same."

Dib suddenly felt very aware that he was wearing a trench coat that made him stand out. "Err, what about this?" And he pulled on the sleeve of his coat.

Vee smiled and bobbed on her toes again. "There is no law against looking different. There are very few laws now, we are a free people."

Dib nodded, but still looked suspiciously as a group of tough looking Irkens on hover bikes zoomed over them with 'For your protection' written on the sides of their bikes.

Dib turned back to Vee. "What happened after this?"

Vee grinned, almost too wide. "I'm so glad you asked."

The world fizzled away to reveal a small compact hall, in the middle of which was a massive looking machine which had wires streaming out behind it. It had several blank, lifeless, screens on the front of it and it towered over the small group of Irkens around it. Dib walked over to see that the majority of them seemed to be advisers, however one of them seemed to be much taller then the rest of them and was dressed in a bright red Tallest uniform. One thing that they all shared though, was that they were all looking extremely sad.

He turned back to Vee, but before he could ask, she had already started to explain. "This is a very important moment in Irken history, look."

She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Dib turned to see a large group of sad looking Irkens pushing a long floating tray which was covered by a long, rather ceremonial looking, cloth. The air seemed heavy with sorrow, and even Dib felt that this was not the time to begin asking any more questions.

The cloth was drawn back and Dib gasped. There laid the body of the Tallest Qinshi. He went to question Vee, but she just pointed back to the machine, and so Dib looked back.

The dead Tallest was drawn to the front of the machine and the Tallest Irken took hold of a large wire and slowly plugged it into the back of the body. At first nothing happened, but suddenly a massive surge of electricity erupted through the cable and into the golden Tallest. Dib shielded his eyes from the arches of lighting coming from the machine, as did all the other Irkens in the room. He began to hear a great rumbling that grew louder and louder. Soon the rumbling was so loud it was shaking the room, and then it began to change into a roar, a shout of a conscious being.

Dib looked back to see the machine beginning to glow with a dark light. It radiated and pulsed like some living thing. The rumbling stopped and all eyes were now on the great glowing machine, the screens began to flicker into life.

Then it began to speak. Its voice was deep and electronic, but held with it a sense of great power and knowledge. "I am control brain zero-one. I hold all knowledge of Irk and beyond. I am Irk, I am its past, present and future. You no longer need to worry about anything, I control everything now."

The Irkens standing around the machine looked worried, like they had just brought some horrific monster to life.

Suddenly the bright red Tallest put his two clawed fist to his heart in salute and shouted "Hail the Irken Empire! Hail the control brains!" The Irkens in the room immediately copied the action, as did Vee. Dib looked from them to the control brain, to Vee and slowly did the same.

-------------------------

The name Qinshi comes from the first emperor to unite all of China. I thought it would suit well here...I've got a headache...I just drew an amazing picture of Dib in a straight-jacket. I love the fact that Dib is coming back round to being Dib again with his superbly inquisitive nature and his knack of finding faults in a seemingly ok thing. If he weren't such a conspiracy theorist, this fic would never work. P.S the bright red Tallest isn't Red. This all happened years and years and years before they where even born so...yea. Until next update, Toodle Pip.


	7. Get Ranked

Sung into the wind by Invader Sideos: AGGGGGGGGGGGG! This chapter is causing me serious headache! I want to write it, really I do, but it's just being a pain and not being any good. I'm going to have to make this a funny chapter with serious undertones instead of a serious chapter and funny undertones.

I don't own Zim...that sucks.

-------------------------------

Dib walked though the halls of the base musing over what the program and Vee had shown him. It all seemed so... strange. Is the answer to all a planet's problems simply to give up loving one another? To hand over all the decision making to a machine?

He was now walking slowly towards the food area. After about half an hour of wandering round before the computer had told him where to go, he wandered into the kitchen and with the flicker of thought used his ID plug to order in some food. He was unsurprised at the selection, all snacks. Eventually he decided on something called a Krotok which, when it arrived, seemed to be a lot like a sherbet drink.

He was just throwing it in the bin when the computer spoke up. "Hey, Dib, Zim's home."

Dib brushed off his hands and said casually "Oh? Tell him I'm in the lower level kitchens."

There was a moment of silence before the computer replied "He wants you to meet him in the main screen room."

"Oh."

Dib stood awkwardly for a moment before he heard the computer sigh "Ok, I'll take you straight there."

Dib walked into the centre of the main screen room, sucking on a cherry fizzwizz he had acquired on the way up. Zim was standing, looking slightly nervous and slightly serious.

Dib just walked up to him as if he had all the time in the world. "What's the matter, Zim?"

Dib almost dropped his fizzwizz in surprise when Zim snapped angrily at him. "Will you put that away! You've got to look your best for the Tallest!"

Dib suddenly threw his fizzwizz away and began to brush off his top and trench coat. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to look as respectable as possible. He remembered the last time he had spoken with the Tallest; he hadn't exactly given them much respect.

He was just straightening his trench coat when Zim began the message transmission. They stood quietly as the call was being sent. The Tallest on the other side had to accept the message if they were going to talk. Dib's mind was racing with thoughts and questions that he could ask his leaders. _Where's Irk? Wait I know that now...err, why are you so tall? Yea that'll be good. Wait...no it won't..._

Suddenly the message cleared and Dib's squeedly spooch clenched tightly. He couldn't understand it, he had talked to the Tallest before and even the President of the USA and he had never felt like this. Maybe it was the PAK, or the training, or everything he had learned lately, but when the screen cleared to show the tall Red and Purple leaders he felt more humbled then he ever had in his life.

The Tallest looked busy, as there where several advisers running about everywhere carrying large stacks of documents and files. The Tallest themselves where looking over documents and signing them hurriedly. They looked at the screen and groaned in annoyance at the sight of Zim.

Tallest Red passed a file to a smaller assistant and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zim. "Zim, what is it now? Today's file sorting day and we've got lots of stuff to sort out."

Purple, holding a bunch of curly fries in one hand and an electronic clipboard in the other, also turned to Zim with annoyance written on his face. "Yea, Zim. This better be important."

Zim bobbed forward on his toes and grinned widely, giving Dib the strange sensation of daja vu. "Oh it is, my Tallest. I present you with my latest, most amazing, victory yet. Tallest, meet Irken Dib."

Dib stepped forward gingerly and saluted. However before he could introduce himself Red cut in. "HEY! Isn't that the big headed kid?"

Purple threw his clipboard away, hitting some poor advisor and floated closer to the screen. "Yea. Didn't he once call us scum?"

Zim turned to Dib with a sort of amazed shock on his face. Dib looked down and hurriedly muttered "It was a...err...human error, my Tallest."

On the screen red raised an antenna in thought. "Well," he slowly started "If it was when you where a human then I suppose we can let you off. Zim, has he been educated yet?"

Zim clicked his heals and bowed quickly. "Yes, my Tallest. His education finished just this morning."

Purple and Red looked at each other in silent agreement before Purple turned back to the screen, as Red had another file shoved to him by a smaller advisor.

Purple began scratching his chin and casually said. "Err, good work, Zim...I guess." He looked straight to Dib. "Have you been ranked yet?"

Dib looked, panicking, at Zim who smacked his head in frustration; he had forgotten to rank him. Dib looked back to Purple "I do not have a rank yet, my Tallest."

Red sighed as he signed another document and rolled his eyes. "Then you'd better get yourself here then. Thank the control brains today's file sorting day or we'd have to take you right to Irk to get ranked with the smeets and that would just be irritating."

Purple nodded and turned to Zim "Zim, you stay right in your base, just send him through the teliporters."

Zim bowed, then saluted. "Yes, my almighty Tallest."

Dib just stood there in shock. _I'm going onto the mothership to meet the Tallest_. It wasn't until Zim gave him a sly elbow in the ribs that Dib came round and hurriedly bowed and saluted.

The Tallest cut out and Zim immediately began dragging Dib towards the teliporter room, muttering things about luck and smeets. Dib was as giddy as a child on Christmas Eve; he never thought that he would ever get to meet the Tallest face to face. Zim threw him into a teliporter and punched in the codes.

The teliporter activated and Dib felt like he was being stretched and pulled apart from all angles. He tried to scream, but his mouth was miles away from where it should have been. He watched as space zoomed around him at lighting speeds. Then, suddenly, it all stopped and Dib felt himself re-assemble on the deck of the massive. After composing himself he looked around.

The deck was a mass of noise and movement, with Irkens rushing around carrying documents and electronic clipboards. Several Irken's bumped into him, muttering hurried sorrys. It took Dib a few moments to find a space where he could take a breather and compose himself properly.

Dib looked around and immediately spotted the Tallest. He gasped in surprise. When he had seen them earlier they had seemed smaller due to the position of the screen, but now he was up close he finally noticed how big they were. They must have each been over 7, maybe even 8 feet tall. He suddenly felt very small in their presence and he immediately knew why they commanded such power. Such impressive tallness made them into very imposing and mighty looking figures, not as awe inspiring as the golden Tallest he had seen in the history program, but still very impressive looking.

He slowly approached them and found that they were busy signing forms. Red was scratching away at a clipboard, muttering something about experiments to an advisor and Purple was talking to an advisor.

Dib could just hear him say "Place the production targets at 700 billion tonnes, and say it was 200 billion more then expected."

He stood at the Tallests' side and coughed loudly, but Purple clearly didn't hear him over the bustle of the main deck. The advisor suddenly spotted Dib and pointed at him.

Purple turned to look at him with wide eyes, before gesturing for Dib to come closer.

Dib did so and Purple leaned right down so he was almost at ear level and loudly said "So, you're Dib, huh? Ok then." He leaned back up to Red and shouted. "HEY, RED! Do you want to deal with this one or me?"

Red looked up at Purple before noticing Dib, then he went back down to his clipboard and shouted back. "You deal with it. I'm working, in case you can't tell."

Purple cast Red a snide look before floating to a computer with a crew member working on it and again gesturing Dib to follow. Dib walked hurriedly, not wanting to waste his leaders' time. Dib was pushed to the side of the crew member by Purple, who then shouted a few things to the crew member. The crew member nodded and began typing away at his keyboard. A few seconds later a snake-like wire came out of a wall and attached itself to Dib's PAK. Dib watched in quiet amazement as all his personal stats ran across the crew member's screen. He watched as a small bar on the bottom of the screen slowly filled up and he guessed that it must be downloading everything it needed to know about him.

The download finished and the crew member turned the screen to his Tallest. Purple looked at it nodding and checking off a few things, then suddenly, he laughed. He shouted at Red who floated over looking annoyed. Purple just pointed to the screen, Red looked and also laughed.

Dib couldn't help feel annoyed and shouted at the giggling Tallest "What's so funny?"

The Tallest looked at him and turned the screen so Dib could see exactly what was funny. Dib looked and saw that the stat for his height was flashing; he raised an antenna to the Tallest.

Red stopped laughing to explain. "Look, you're few inches taller then Zim; he's still the shortest Irken ever!" And he began at laugh hysterically again, as did some of the crew.

Red stopped laughing long enough to turn back to the screen. His voice turned serious, but he still had a big smile on his face. "Ok, Dib, since you come from earth you can be assigned back to it. You can be Zim's second in command, which should stop him bugging us about giving him more re-enforcements."

Dib eyes widened with surprise and joy. Not only could he go back to earth, but he would get to conquer it! Red turned as another form was given to him. He sighed and floated off.

Purple suddenly turned to Dib and narrowed his eyes curiously. "Hey…were did you get all this invaders training data from. Zim didn't share his memories, did he?"

Purple floated closer, imposing his height more on Dib, who remembered what Zim had said about memory sharing.

Dib slowly and confidently, said "No, no it was in my PAK when I received it."

Purple just shrugged then turned and floated over to Dib, leaning down so he was almost eye level again. "Ok, your official name and rank is now second in command Invader Dib, understand?"

Dib nodded, saluted and began to walk back towards the teliporters, a feeling of great importance swelling within him.

-----------------------

989+996 1984...thought it would be a nice touch. I hate this chapter with a passion...it's so bad. AGGG IT'S HORRID! I can understand if you all review as 'Yea…this sucked' because it does. Next chapter however will be TOTALLY mind blowing with its IMMENSE greatness.

Only 2 more left now…


	8. Take the rope from round your neck

Scratched into the side of the Voot cruiser belonging to Invader Sideos. How annoying is MSN messenger? You log in to read your e-mails and suddenly 3-5 people start talking to you, despite that you know you need to write a new chapter or something you end up talking to them for hours! Grr.

"What do you think wall man?"

"Please let me go...I need to eat" shocks Wall man

"HAHAHA your pain is funny"

I play Ludwig's 6th now, as a punk I should be against this type of stuff but I can't help it. It's just so inspiring.

OH! And once again I must apologise for the last chapter, it was rushed, poorly written and I was having a battle over control of my mind with my Oc Sideos who…lost.

I don't own Zim. But in a just world I would. Actually…no I wouldn't.

--------------------------------

Dib looked into the night sky, wondering. It had been 3 months since his 'transformation' and yet he didn't regret a moment of it. What had started as an act of revenge had become a gift.

He had been truly set free from humanity's ignorance and backwardness. He had learned so much about the universe, such as how there was a race of people made entirely out of glass, or how there was a race of people with constant terrible headaches. He smiled; yes life as an Irken was pretty sweet, no Gaz, no neglectful dad, no Miss Bitters, no humiliation at skool. But a part of him still wondered whether they missed him, whether Gaz missed someone to hit, whether dad missed his constant 'aliens are real' rants, whether the skool kids missed him.

Dib laughed quietly. Zim got annoyed when he found Dib lying on the roof without a disguise; he thought that the neighbours would see. Despite Zim's paranoid beliefs Dib knew that the neighbours knew Zim was an alien. They just didn't care, because they were all too stupid and ignorant to think past it. Dib sighed. He would do this all the time back when he was human, just lie on the roof all night staring at the stairs and wishing he could reach them. He had Tak's ship, but it couldn't get past the atmosphere without running out of power. He could go back and get it, but that meant going back...there.

He shuddered; he could never go back there. That meant going back to his old life, the life where he was nothing. However, something was still bothering him. He had watched as Irk and its inhabitants had been enslaved, _no improved_. He scowled at himself, that was something he had so stop thinking. _I am Irken now, humanity's ideals are wrong, we are perfect, the true deserving rulers of the universe. That is what I believe in now_.

Zim's voice suddenly rang out from below. "DIB! Get down from the roof NOW! Before someone sees you, you stupid smeetling!"

If Dib had human eyes he would have rolled them. Climbing to his feet he opened a small hole in the roof of the house and dropped through. Walking down from the cruiser bay his mind was still playing on what he had learned. There were so many holes, so many things that should have explanations but had none. He was still pondering on these thoughts when he walked into the front room. Zim was slouching on the couch, watching the Empire news on TV.

The news Irken was reading off the latest statistics of the Empire's production. "And the munitions and fuel productions have produced 500 billion tonnes of material, 200 billion more then was originally expected. This shows that clearly more increases in this, and other areas of production, are to be expected thanks to the new methods introduced by the Tallest."

Dib walked over and turned the TV down.

Zim Immediately protested. "Hey, I was listening to that. You dare turn down the TV when your superior is watching it?"

Dib just gave him a 'see if I care' look. "So sorry, granddad."

Smeet, granddad, they had become new nicknames replacing the old of Stink-beast or space boy. Dib wandered over to the door and by its side called up the money maker. Typing in $30, he also activated his holo-disguise from his PAK.

Dib had mockingly made it an almost perfect image of his old self, complete with ears, nose and scythed hair. "We're running low on snacks, so I'm going out for some. Any you want me to get?"

He heard Zim's answer from behind him just as he was about to walk out. "Yea, get some slush monkeys for Gir and get me some Fiz-wiz. I demand FIZ-WIZ!"

Dib opened the door. "K. Cya later...granddad."

Dib smiled as he heard Zim's called just as the door shut. "Cya SMEET."

Dib was walking out of the 24/7 muttering darkly. "I can't believe they stop serving brain freezes after 2am. I'll show him, bloody brain freezy dictator." He walked past a very thin looking man with metal studded boots who seemed to be rushing into the store. "Nice boots." Moments later Dib heard a loud bang, but paid no attention it.

As he walked on with the night's snack shopping in his hands, his mind again turned back to the surprising lack of alarm that a young boy had vanished and no-one bothered. So deep in thought was he that he didn't even notice a small girl walk into him. He fell back onto the floor, dropping the snacks. He could hear the slush monkeys starting to leak.

"Hey, watch were you're...Gaz?" His holo-eyes widened in amazement. It was Gaz. She was wearing a long black coat around herself because of the night's cold, but it was indeed her.

"I'm gonna...Dib?" Her voice had started with its usual malice, but ended shocked and surprised. Dib stood up and looked into Gaz's quickly widening eyes. For a moment that was it, brother and sister reunited, but at the same time so very far apart. The night air suddenly seemed so heavy and cold, the shadows seemed to grow and silence set in all around. Nothing moved, not even Dib or Gaz. The night creatures seemed to have vanished and all that was left were the two siblings, eyes locked. Dib finally broke the silence, and the world came screeching back together.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" The friendly voice covered a hole that had now formed deep within him. He knew what used to be there, but he also know his new body wouldn't allow it to be filled.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk."

"At half past two in the morning?" she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. When she spoke again it sounded like there was great effort being placed into it.

"You're looking better then when I last saw you." Dib quickly followed up, not wanting the terrible silence to return.

"Yea. I've been feeling better for a while now. Erm..."

"Where have you been?" Her voice was demanding, but also softly curious. So unusual for the constantly angry little girl. Dib answered, but not in the way he wanted to, part of his mind told him that the nice brotherly thing to do would be to run over and hug her, tell her he was ok, ask how she had been.

But the other half reminded him of what she had said to him, y_ou're a week, pathetic, loser. _This was the same part that reminded him that he was a proud Irken now and that she was the enemy. "What does it matter? You never cared anyway."

Gaz seemed shocked at this, almost hurt, but Gaz could never be hurt. "You didn't answer my question. Dad has been worried out his mind, the police have been searching for you, your face has been on milk cartons. Dammit, Dib didn't you see it all? The TV broadcasts...EVERYTHING!"

She waved her arms as if to enlarge the point, but Dib stayed his stance. "I've watched the TV and guess what? I still don't care. Dad only wants to keep his reputation as the world's greatest scientist. I'm surprised he even went public with my…escape."

Dib grinned evilly at his closing word.

Gaz just growled and narrowed her eyes back to their usual cruel glare.

Gaz went to speak, but Dib interrupted her, surprising her. Dib had never had the backbone to interrupt her before. "Look, Gaz. I've changed in ways you could never understand. I came to realise a few home truths which involved you, dad and the rest of this pathetic planet. You know that thing that you said to me on that day three months ago? Well thanks, it made me realise that I was week, that I was pathetic, that I was a no-body. But now I am somebody Gaz, I am improved."

Gaz just looked down at her feet, for a moment he thought that she was going to cry, but suddenly she looked up with her teeth grinding and her eyes full of anger. "No, Dib, you're not improved or better or superior to any of us. So you can run of and hide causing our whole family to collapse and exhaust itself trying to get you back, if that's so big and clever. You're coming with me and were going home."

"No." A sick smile that Dib thought he could never muster formed on his face. "I've got a better home now, one that actually cares for me. Why should I go back to one that won't?" Gaz wouldn't accept no for an answer and leapt forward to grab him. Dib artfully dodged out the way, but Gaz caught his hand and held it tight. She looked to it then gasped, realising that there were only 2 fingers and a thumb on Dib's hand. She slowly looked into Dib's grimacing face.

Her eyes widened as she finally put two and two together. "That illness...the disappearance...Zim...he couldn't have."

She fell back in shock and Dib stooped sideways on, looking at her with almost disgust. His voice was cold and harsh. "You want to see the new me then, Gaz?"

The disguise fizzled away and Gaz looked on in horror. The two antennas, the pale grass green skin, the large chestnut brown eyes. In a moment that seemed to last forever Gaz gazed upon her newly formed brother until in a voice that sounded like a whisper she murmured "He made you like him."

Dib grinned again. "Yes, but you know what, Gaz?" He lent forward towards Gaz's face "I like it."

Gaz jumped off the floor, quickly recovering from the shock. "You cannot be serious, Dib! You've spent your whole life trying to stop aliens form destroying earth and now you're just going to join them?" Dib moved back crossing his arms, but still had that menacing grin on his face.

"Zim has been educating me in becoming a true Irken. You see, Gaz here on earth I was ignored and insulted for my intelligence, for my insight on the ways of the universe. In the Empire my skills are welcomed, I can go as far as I want and be supported by my new family all the way. One day the armada will get here and this place will be rebuilt and handed over to me and Zim to rule and you, Gaz." His grin grew wider. "Will be enslaved, to work for the Empire, for a better existence. All of humanity will be put to a real use. Then let's see them laugh at me."

For a moment, Gaz was simply too shocked to speak. She had never expected to find Dib like this, but then her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

"Well, Dib, if that's true why was Zim sent here with a defective robot, to a planet primarily made up of something that hurts him, where almost every food source is inedible, that has almost no strategic value whatsoever? Where you seem to be in a system where height is everything? Ever thought of that? You're beloved mission is a joke, the armada's not coming and your system is stupid."

Dib advanced quickly, poking Gaz in the chest. "You know nothing about the mission or the armada or the Empire."

Gaz just batted the hand away. "Yea? I've seen enough of your notes and recordings to get enough info, Dib."

Her voice hardened more as she pushed her point further into Dib's mind. "Take the rope from round your neck and take the blindfold off your eyes, Dib. You've stopped being you old self, you've been brainwashed into going against everything you existed for. You're not Dib anymore, you're just another space monster."

Dib tried to reply, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't accept the facts she had told him. It was as if something was stopping him from hearing the truth. He backed away, a headache forming. He didn't know what to do, one half told him to dismiss her clams as stupid, but another, older, half told him she told the truth.

Gaz, however wouldn't stop. "Dib, I'm giving you 5 hours until I bring the entire state police force, the FBI and as many news and media crews as I can get to Zim's house. You can go with him and live in your delusion forever, or you can come back down to earth and live in reality. Your choice."

Dib panicked his spider legs shot out his PAK; he grabbed what he could of the snacks and darted away from his former-sister. However, that hole inside him just grew wider.

----------------------------------------

You now how long it took me to finish this? 1 day. This took a day and it rocks (in my opinion). It's 12:00 AM precisely as I type this. I've re-written the ending ideas to make the story better and have more sense. Oh and I totally changed Gaz's lines to make her more like she is in the show. The next chapter is gonna be the last, and greatest, chapter of them all.

R&R please, it's nice to get e-mails.


	9. Your Choice

I am the Enemy pt 7

Carved into the disembodied carcass left in your room by Invader Sideos. Wow, I have absolutely nothing to do. My friends aren't online. I have no e-mails to answer to. No homework/coursework to finish. Even torturing the wall man has become slightly tiresome Tazer's wall man. Sighs and walks back to computer I hope my bored mood don't reflect in this chapter.

"Maybe you could let me go hu? That may be fun right?"

"No wall man, your here to be shocked and tortured, so be quiet!"

Yea so this could be the last chapter I'm not sure, depends how I write it. I'm taking a shower before writing this as it helps clear my head and I'm gonna consume loads of chocolate. Oh and listen to Ode to Joy by (who else but) Ludwig Van Beethoven and the ones who first inspired me. The Levellers.

I don't own Zim...Nick (said with great hatred) do.

----------------------------------------

Dib ran into the base. Zim was nowhere to be seen, but Gir was sitting happily on the couch. The moment the robot saw its second master run in it launched itself at him.

Gir smashed into Dib's head, grabbing with an iron grip only a robot could manage. "Master DIB! Give me a HUG!"

Dib stumbled round with the insane little robot on his head, smashing into many objects. "GIR, get off my HEAD!"

The little robot was oblivious to Dibs panicky anger. "But it's sooo BIG and WARM!"

Dib stopped wobbling slightly at the weight of Gir on his head. "Gir, if you don't get off my head I wont give you your suck monkey."

Instantly the little robot let go and instead dived into the bag for his suck monkey. "YAY slurp slurp Master is in the slurp slurp lab working on the...I don't know. slurp" Dib gave Gir a strange questioning look, before heading quickly down to the Labs through the toilet. Once there he quickly located Zim. He was typing away, drawing up and finalising notes on a project he and Dib had worked on about turning all water into jelly.

As Dib rushed in Zim looked up and cast a half smile. "Ahh, Dib. Look, I think we need to increase the amount of-"

"NO TIME!" Dib interrupted, grabbing Zim by the shoulders. "Zim, in a few hours Gaz is going to arrive here with a small army! She found me at the store and we...talked." Dib stopped waving his arms about at this, amazingly the idea of him and his ex-sister arguing still hurt him.

Zim, oblivious to this, spun round at lightning speed to look Dib in the eyes, an angry panic showing through them. "What did you tell her?"

Dib relayed the whole conversation to Zim, who after Dib had finished, flopped back into his chair. "DAMM THESE HUMANS! We need to get out of the base before she gets here, even the base cannot hold off a force of that size. Come on, we'll grab what we can and escape into the space station." Dib nodded in agreement, but Gaz's question still hung in his mind.

Safe above the earth, Zim watched as the earth media ripped his base apart; the defences had stopped them at level 2. Should they get any further then that, they would begin to encounter the human experiments and that wouldn't be good.

They had arrived as Gaz said they would. She had apparently told them that the house belonged to a group of suspicious looking terrorist types. It had only taken 10 minutes for them to arrive. The defences had attacked and a sort of mini battle had ensued. It was almost funny watching the police being beaten by lawn gnomes. But then they had attacked with force, using tanks and S.W.A.T teams to move in.

The top level had been destroyed, but the defences of level 2 were holding them off, if just for now. Dib and Zim stood side by side, watching the humans attacking the place that they had lived in for so long. They had managed to escape with the majority of the important equipment, the lasers, teliporters, etc and anything they couldn't transport into the space station had been destroyed.

Dib had been sad to see the way they had to destroy all that equipment, but something else was bothering him. Gaz's proposition still hung in his mind. _Should I turn back against Zim? We've become so close lately. And the mission, the Empire and my Tallest? What about them?_ He crossed one arm round his body and held one hand to his mouth, giving the impression that he was deep in thought.

He jumped out of his thoughts as Zim spoke suddenly. "Look at them. Stupid humans, they never responded to the real threat of an Irken invader, but tell them there's a bunch of stink beasts living near with a bunch of ideals different from the state's and they arrive in their dozens."

Dib nodded wryly, that much was true.

Zim carried on, oblivious of Dib's odd silence. "I hate these filthy, smelly, stupid things so much!"

Dib suddenly, without thinking, muttered "They're not stupid."

"I mean…what?" Zim stopped giving Dib a strange, confused look. "What did you just say?"

Dib kept his eyes on the screen, but his voice grew harder and louder. "I said they're not stupid."

Zim didn't seem to know how to react to this. He looked like he was ether going to shout at Dib, or laugh at him. In the end he chose to laugh. "Ha ha ha, good one Dib."

Dib didn't laugh. "I'm serious. Humans are not stupid."

Zim suddenly lost all his humour. His eyes narrowed and his voice grew quietly angry. "Dib…have you lost your mind? What you're saying is wrong and you know it. We Irkens are better then them." And he pointed to the screen where the S.W.A.T teams were beginning to breach the 2nd level.

Dib closed his eyes and simply said. "You know, Zim...we're not."

Zim exploded with anger. He advanced on Dib and shouted down where his ear would have been. "WHAT! WE ARE THE PERFECT RACE!"

Dib snapped round and shoved Zim back, his expression breaking out into a furious anger of his own. "No, Zim you're wrong. Your whole damm system is wrong. Sure we have perfection, but at what cost? What is the point of perfection when you cannot question that perfection?"

Zim growled and his voice went dangerously low. "What are you saying, Dib? Are you suggesting that our way of life is wrong? Are you questioning the authority of the almighty Tallest? Of the control brains?"

Dib scowled and turned away from Zim, he couldn't stand to look at him. "Think about it, Zim. You've been taking orders all your life, but have you ever questioned those orders?"

He heard Zim growl behind him. "I never needed to. I do whatever the Tallest tell me to, for the good of our entire race."

Dib spun round again to stare at Zim coldly. He needed to see the Irken's reaction to his next question. "But has it ever been for your own good? Irkens don't have any choice any more; our whole race is just pointed in a direction and told to go forward without a say in the matter. And the saddest thing is…we do."

Zim raised himself to his full height, which wasn't much. "Dib, look around you. So what if we follow orders without thinking? Look at what doing just that has achieved! Nothing can stand against us. We are perfect and by rights we should rule the universe, humanity is just another civilisation to be crushed underfoot by a better civilisation that has beaten them to the finish line."

Dib looked down sadly. "What about freedom of expression…of choice…of opinion?"

Zim smirked nastily. "Expression? Choice? Freedom? They are only tools for disillusionment and a weakness to a race that is perfected. Yes, the humans have the freedom of opinion and expression, but look where it has got them. Different opinions form different ideas that form discussions, which leads to arguments, which leads to fighting, which leads to needless violence on your fellow species. Individuality is pointless when it halts the overall progress of the people."

Dib didn't want to admit it, but he could see the horrific logic in Zim's statement. He began to review the last few month's, his life had changed so much on that day. His appearance, his feelings, his beliefs. Living with Zim and not giving a toss about the safety of the human race had been...fun. He hated to acknowledge it, but he had truly felt like he belonged. However, he had seen what was going on. He had seen the cost of perfection.

Gaz's voice rang through his mind. _You've been brainwashed_. He didn't want to face it, but deep down he realised she was right. A single tear sparked in his eye as he remembered all he had done and thought against his beloved planet. But another part reminded him of all that his beloved planet had done to him, all the sneers and ignorance it had shown him. His heart was torn between his old loyalty to his true birth place and the one that offered acceptance in exchange for slavery. Dib was so captured in his internal struggle that he didn't notice when the small green invader walked to his side.

When Zim spoke he was no longer angry, but comforting. "Dib, we must all make sacrifices for the greater good. You once said that you would die to defend the Empire and I still think you would do that, however."

Zim walked over to the middle of the room. Dib looked up at him, his face sad and confused. Zim however, stared at him coldly. "I'm going to give you a choice." And he slowly cast one hand to his right. "Over on the right keyboard is a button that will cause the base to explode with the power to annihilate earth. Designed as a fail safe to make sure that no filthy alien scum could get their hands on our technology. If you chose this you will be throwing away your old life forever." He cast one hand over to his left. "On the left is the door out of this room and towards the escape pods. You can take one and leave to go back to earth forever and I will leave and go back to Irk. You can live on earth in peace without me trying to destroy it. Maybe even one day you find a way to turn yourself back." He snarled. "To lower yourself back to them."

Dib looked from left to right, his mind torn in two by the twisted choice of options. His mind raced. _What should I do? Disappointing freedom, or enjoyable slavery? Acceptance with aliens or rejection with my own, true, kind? Is it right to sacrifice my own free will for my own personal peace? _

Zim stood patiently as he watched Dib mentally weighed the pros and cons of each decision.

Then finally Dib looked straight into Zim's red eyes. "I've made my decision."

-----------------------------------------

Well? How many out there wanna stab me with forks? Go onto my authors notes if ya want to see my views on it all.


	10. Authors Notes

I am the Enemy. Authors Notes.

WOOOO finish time 1:05 am, Wednesday. Few! This took me so long to make. I kinda faulted near the end as I simply couldn't decide how to end it. I wanted to put in another JTHM reference but clearly I didn't. I do realise that I have Ooc many characters but only because I wanted them, or needed them, to have a good grasp of political ideals and such. This has to be the shortest bloody chapter I have ever written.

References (I love these)

Chapters 2 and 4 - Fillerbunny congrats to Rethtales for spotting it first. For the rest of you…you should have been faster!

Chapter 4 - Clockwork orange (obviously) and 1984.

Chapter 6- The Matrix (Even though it was unintentional) and V for Vendetta.

Chapters 7 to 8 – 1984.

Chapter 8 - Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

P.S the entire Fic was, throughout, heavily influenced by the music of the Levellers. "Take the rope from round your neck and the blindfold from your eyes" are in-fact lyrics to one of their songs. I urge everybody who reads this to listen to them by any means necessary.

So why did I write this? I was sick of Dib-Irken fics that just went on and on about the biology of Irkens or how his family would miss him enough to bring him back and stuff. It was getting old to read and I wanted to know more about how they LIVE not how they WORK. In the end I just thought, screw it I'll do it myself.

I DID want to have a part where Zim explains the anatomy of Irken's and also a better defined part about how the PAK helps them live but I realised that it would just block space up in the story and it would be reverting the whole point of the fic so I cut it.

The whole Hitler/Nazi thing comes from the fact that politically I always thought of the Irkins to be sort of a mix between a Nazi ideologies with a Communist lifestyle (Woo taking politics as a collage lesson messes with your head).

In chapter 6 I wrote out an entire history of how and why the Irkens are now why there are and how they got there. Then I deleted it all and did what the Tallest would have done, I re-wrote it to fit them. The history of that chapter is all altered; hardly any of it is 'true' Irken history. You really think that Irkens just went to the machine without a fight? That there was no resistance to the PAK? Don't believe everything you read…

My favourite chapter is chapter 4 obviously. But my second favourite has to be chapter 7 then chapter 6, that 'I control everything now' crept even me out. The chapter I most hate is ether chapter 5 or chapter 7 because chapter 5 is crap (by my view) and chapter 7 almost caused me to collapse because it took so long to write.

I would like to address those who have said I am one of the best on the site. I am not one of the greatest on this site so do not give me credit I'm not worth. I think the only reason that you would think this is because I did something that no one had ever done before. I said, openly and honestly, that Zim and the Irkens are (or living under) an oppressive, fascist, dictatorship. Unlike all the other Dib-Irken fics, Dibs decision to stay or go in this one was not of a romance element or of a feeling to be wanted by his family or something. It was a political decision, disdain and freedom or power and slavery. I mean, he ACTUALLY enjoyed being an Irken, something I don't see in other Dib-Irken fics…

What choice did I think he took? Well…that's for me to know and you to never find out.

Of course I will continue with this style, I am not finished with being original, political and writing about the afore-mentioned yet. Next fic (That's not a colab)? Earthly Addictions…

R&R, for there will never be an official sequel to this however I am thinking of a reversal of situation if you know what I mean… (Man that's precocious)

Oh and If you want this is a bit of chapter 6 that I actually liked but had to cut for space. I wrote it as I did think that Irkens could just teleport right to the deck of the massive, they have to go though some security right? Anyway here it is it's just after Dib was teleported from Zim's labs.

He was standing in a rather large and very busy room. The room was large and looked like an airport terminal; it even had security checkpoints with odd looking metal detectors and large x-ray machines. Cameras where flying around everywhere, as where the security on there hover bikes. The noise of the teliporter terminal was so loud that he didn't hear the terminal Irken until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Dib turned around, clearly overwhelmed with the controlled chaos of the terminal, to face an Irken with a yellow and blue uniform.

Dib barley heard his shout as he cupped his mouth to where Dibs ear used to be. "ARE. YOU. HERE. TO. SEE. THE. TALLEST?"

Dib nodded, deciding it would be easier then trying to shout his answer. The Irken smiled "GOOD. GO. THAT. WAY." And he pointed to a checkout with a large sign above it that read 'Main Deck' in Irken. Dib nodded and smiled mouthing "Thank you" to the Irken before beginning to wade through the mass crowd of Irkens. After what felt like an age he finally got to the checkpoint and he winced as he felt his bruised ribs. He must have been poked, prodded and elbowed everywhere while coming though the crowd.

He passed the checkpoint, despite some odd stairs from the workers and was directed towards another teliporter. Just before he got in a large, burly looking, Irken stopped him. The Irken looked down at an electronic clipboard and began asking questions in a no-nonsense sort of way. "Ok kid lets get this over with I haven't got all day. State your name, rank and number."

Dib raised an antenna. "Ermm...My names Dib and I don't have a rank or number."

The guard looked up. "No rank or number? Then you cannot go though."

Dib raised an antenna again, but this time in annoyance. "Oh come on...I'm going to see the Tallest to get a rank and number."

The guard put his hands on his hips and looked at the pleading Dib, also getting annoyed. "Look kid, I'm sorry but those are the rules. I can't send you to the main deck if you don't have a rank or number. What are you a defective? I mean, for all I know you could want to blow the Tallest up!"

Dib scoffed. "Yer right, look if you just send me up I can GET a rank and number. I have nothing on me that could in anyway hurt the Tallest. In fact they ASKED me to come and see them!"

The guard looked at Dib, considering his request. He then sighed in acceptance. "Ok fine, but don't tell ANYONE I sent you though 'k? I could lose my life for this."

Dib got into the teleported and said. "Don't you mean your job?"

He guard laughed nervously. "Yea sure kid."


End file.
